Falling In Love With Her
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: GinnyXHermione Ginny and Hermione come out to their families. What will their reactions be and how will everyone deal. Goes threw their coming out, wedding and having their first child. Epilogue add. Completed.
1. Falling In Love

Notes: Ok so this is a Ginny Hermione romance. I know it's not what I normally write but I decided to give it a try. It has a few graphic parts of the story that have sex in them. So if you don't like then don't read this. As I have said before I think there is more to most relationships in the books then is started. Any comments would be great but as I said you have been warned about some parts. I believe this will be about 5 chapters but I really don't know yet. Thank you to those who read this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione and Ginny were friends, best friends, on the surface. They talked to each other about the things that bothered then and the things that they couldn't tell anyone else. They talked late at night when the others slept so they wouldn't have to share their thoughts with the others. Anyone could see the love and respect they shared. But if you looked deeper, past your first thoughts, you saw how much in love they were. It wasn't anything major that gave them away; a glance in the hall when they passed, the way one seamed to be happier in the presence of the other, the way one would make sure the others needs were taking care of, the touches most didn't see or think about.

When the older of the two got after 6 years of hard work the title of Head Girl and a room of her own to go with it, no one though it strange the amount of time the other spent there. It was a given if you wanted to find one of them look for the other. No one questioned their friendship, no one questioned the time they spent together. Ron and Harry spent a lot of time in Hermione's room alone with her as well.

Hermione and Ginny were lying on Hermione's bed talking. Ginny was in a black tank top and jeans, Hermione in a red tank top and jeans. School was almost out, only today and tomorrow.

"I love you." Ginny said bending down leaving a kiss on Hermione's lips that made her forget everything else. The kiss was soft and sweet but the one after it was needier.

"I love you too." Hermione said puling away a mere inch for Ginny. Hermione pulled Ginny on top of her and kissed her again. Hermione's tongue softly moved over Ginny's lips until she parted them and let her tongue taste Hermione's mouth. Ginny moved to her side and looked at Hermione.

"You're beautiful." Ginny whispered. Hermione smiled, she didn't often feel that way unless Ginny was near her. She felt at best ordinary.

"So are you. You take my breath away sometimes." Hermione moved her hand to Ginny's face. She moved her thumb over Ginny's lips and smiled.

"I think we need to tell Ron and Harry about this. I don't want to hurt them but we have been together 6 months Hermione." Ginny said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"We have to tell them. They are our best friends" Hermione agreed. She knew this might end her friendship with Harry and Ron but Ginny was worth it.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gave her a smile and nodded. Ginny got up and changed into an oversized tee shirt. She knew Hermione was watching her as she changed. Ginny turned around and looked at Hermione who was now sitting on the bed.

"I like you watching me." Ginny whispered as she sat down.

"I like watching you." Hermione whispered moving so she and Ginny were facing. Hermione reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear. Ginny looked deep into Hermione's eyes and kissed Hermione's lips softly. Hermione moved and took Ginny's hand in hers.

"I love you Gin, so much it hurts sometimes." Hermione said lying down and smiling up at Ginny.

Ginny put he head next to Hermione and their bodies intertwined with each others. Hermione and Ginny's legs were interlocked and their arms were around each other waist. Ginny put her forehead against Hermione and soon their breathing matched as both slept.

Ginny was up at sun rise the next day. She hated getting out of bed when Hermione gave her that look. That look made her blood run hot and the world would for a moment stop spinning. Ginny went for her morning run, she knew if she didn't make herself she wouldn't.

After a quick shower Ginny walked back to Hermione's room. She opened the door and striped as she walked to the bed. By the time she got back into the bed only her tee-shirt and knickers were left on. Hermione was on Ginny's side of the bed. Ginny lifted her back to her side and got into the warm bed. Hermione's body even during sleep sought out Ginny's body and in a matter of moments was wrapped around Ginny again.

Hermione pulled Ginny closer and kissed her softly on the cheek. Soon both fell back into sleep. It wasn't until much later in the day they woke up for good. Hermione reached over and brushed the hair out of Ginny's eyes.

"I don't want to get out of bed." Ginny said looking at Hermione. Hermione didn't feel much like it either.

"Then don't yet. Dobby would bring us food if we asked." Hermione had a button she could press and Dobby would bring her whatever she wanted. Hermione didn't use it much but she really didn't want to get out of bed.

Dobby brought Ginny and Hermione toast, eggs, and coffee. They ate and talked, licking the crumbs off each other and grinned. After they were done Dobby returned and took the food away.

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed and Hermione sat at her desk. "Mione can you check this when you're done please" Ginny asked writing the last of her essays that were due before they got on the train in 2 days. Hermione nodded but didn't look up for writing. A moment later she put her things away and walked to the bed. Ginny handed her the parchment and Hermione made only three marks.

"A few misspelled words but other than that it was great." Hermione said leaning back on her pillows. Ginny nodded and put her things away.

"Can I get a kiss fore my great work?" Ginny asked. Hermione pulled Ginny into a deep kiss; her tongue explored Ginny's mouth and only when they needed air did they part.

"You want to ask something go ahead." Hermione said. She could see a question form in Ginny's mind.

"Have you ever slept with anyone?" Ginny asked; Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes.

"I sleep with you." Hermione said knowing it would make Ginny smile.

"No I mean like sex." Ginny said in a small voice. Hermione laid back on the bed and looked at her. Ginny's brow was knotted and she looked shy.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Almost but I knew it wasn't what I wanted so I didn't." Hermione saw the look on Ginny's face change.

"Who was it with?" Ginny asked knowing she really didn't have the right to ask.

"Ron." Hermione's voice was thick when she said his name."Have you?" Hermione didn't know if she wanted to know.

"No." Ginny said softly. "I want to with you though." Ginny turned her head and tried to smirk.

"I want to with you too." Hermione said look at Ginny.

"You know I have to tell you something." Ginny said after a moment. Hermione tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "I think that you just might be the only person in the world that can make me feel this good."

"I feel the same way Ginny." Hermione smiled. She loved the feel of Ginny's skin under her hand. Once again Hermione made Ginny feel as if she were on fire. Ginny couldn't help feeling wonderful anytime Hermione's skin came into contact with her own. Hermione felt the power that Ginny's hand in her body as she ran her hands all over it.

Years of training and practices made it lean and strong. Ginny ate more than people twice her size but never looked like it. She just have an amazing body, Hermione thanked God for the game she never would understand when she looked at Ginny.

"I know we said we didn't want to leave but you want to go for a walk around the lake?" Ginny asked a few moments later. Hermione nodded and got dressed. Ginny put her jeans and pull over back on. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the grass next to the lake. Ginny had to back against a tree and Hermione was lying down her head on Ginny's lap. Ginny was playing with Hermione hair.

"Come on let's go tell Harry and Ron." Ginny said standing up. They walked to the common room and saw Harry and Ron playing chess. They walked over to them.

"Hey can we talk to you in your rooms for a moment?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up at them as did Harry.

"Sure let me just make my last move. Checkmate mate." Ron grinned and both the boys stood up. They walked to Ron and Harry's room and sealed the door.

Ron and Harry sat on their beds and Ginny and Hermione on Neville's.

"Ron, Harry Hermione and I are dating." Ginny said looking at her brother and then Harry. "Hermione and I have been seeing each other for the last 6 months. I know that you hate us right now but we never meant to hurt you." Ginny said looking at Harry and then Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Ok so I ended this chapter before Ron and Harry's reaction. Should they be mad, sad, pissed, at this news? Should they be happy Hermione and Ginny found someone they loved? What do you think?

Next chapter depending on comments should be up in 2 to 3 days.


	2. Telling Him I Love Her

Notes: Ok so this is Ron and Harry's reaction to Hermione and Ginny's news. I hope you all like it. There is a lot of sex this chapter so you have been warned.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron and Harry sat on their beds and Ginny and Hermione on Neville's. Hermione looked at her hands and Ginny looked at the floor. Hermione and Ron dated their 5th year. When they broke u it almost ended their friendship. Harry and Ginny were only together a month before they knew they went meant to be anything but friends and feel back into that easily and quickly. Harry and Luna had been together almost 5 months now and were going strong.

"Ron I know that you and I dated for almost 5 months and that when we broke up it took a long time to get back to being friends again. So I want you and Harry to be the first to know; Ginny and I are dating. I'm so sorry if I hurt you I never meant to." Hermione had some tears in her eyes.

Ron wasn't looking at his sister or at Hermione. Harry on the other hand had a smile on his face.

"If you think about it who else could it be?" Harry asked laughing. "No one knows Hermione like Ginny does and no one knows Ginny like Hermione." Harry said giving both girls a smile. "I love both of you and if you're happy then I'm ok with this." Harry walked over to them and gave both a kiss. Harry knew he needed to leave so he did and made sure no one would disturbed them.

"You dated me to try to get ride of your thoughts about her didn't you." Ron said still not looking up.

"I thought I wanted what we had Ron. I care about you I really do." Hermione said looking at Ron. Tears were falling down her face.

"Ginny can you leave I need to talk to Hermione alone." Ron asked. Ginny did as she was asked. As soon as she was out of the room Ron stood up and looked at Hermione.

"I knew you wanted Ginny for the last 2 years but when you asked me out I thought you might really want me." Ron looked at Hermione. She could see the tears in his eyes.

"I thought I did to Ron." Hermione said standing. Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you love her?" Ron asked into Hermione's hair. Hermione nodded. "Don't hurt her. It might take a few days but Harry's right you are made for each other."

Hermione left the room; Ginny was waiting for her outside the door. They walked back to Hermione's room without talking.

They looked at each other and knew what was on the others mind. Ginny slowly stripped Hermione and Hermione stripped Ginny. They lets there hands move over the other needing to make this as real as possible. Ginny kissed Hermione and put her arms around her neck. Hermione leaned into the kiss touching her body to Ginny's. They moved to the bed and laid down.

Ginny started to kiss Hermione's neck, hearing her moans she decided to go lower. Before Ginny got to Hermione's bra she looked up at her, asking silent permission. After a nod from Hermione, Ginny removed her bra and looked at her.

"Moine you're beautiful." Hermione blushed and Ginny moved down and started sucking on her left nipple. Hermione moaned softly. Ginny moved down her body leaving kisses all the way down her belly.

"I love touching you. I love feeling your skin under my hands."

Ginny kissed her inner thighs and looked at Hermione, again asking to go farther, again she agreed. Ginny moved her hand to Hermione's knee and moved them apart. She removed her knickers and then moved her hand into her. Hermione was moaning loudly now and Ginny slipped a finger inside her. Hermione gasped as she slid another one in. Hermione was so close now, she wanted it so badly. Hermione let out a deep slow moan. Ginny added another finger and felt how much she wanted her. Hermione was grabbing the sheets with one hand and the other one was snaked into Ginny's hair.

"Ginny more, I need more." Hermione begged.

Ginny responded by flicking her clit with her tongue and putting a 3rd fingers inside Hermione. She could tell Hermione was on the edge and wanted to push her off, so she did just that. She pushed her tongue deep into Hermione. Hermione lost it after a few times of this. Her walls started to spasm and Ginny returned her fingers inside of her for this, stroking her walls as they flexed.

Ginny pulled herself to the head of the bed laying her body next to Hermione's. Hermione was still feeling the effects of her climax and has a ½ smile on her face.

"That was amazing." Hermione said once she could talk again. Ginny just smiled at her.

Hermione had the same look on her face as she did when writing or studying something deeply.

"You're faultless, the most beautiful thing ever." Hermione spoke as if breathless; Ginny blushed under Hermione's intense gaze.

Hermione started laying feather light kisses on Ginny's breasts; Ginny let out a moan that made Hermione smile against Ginny's skin. Hermione kissed down until her got to the tops of Ginny's knickers. Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Ginny, Ginny nodded her head and Hermione removed them. Hermione kissed the inside of Ginny's thighs and smiled.

"Please baby." Ginny almost begged. Hermione slid a finger inside of her and felt Ginny's body move. Ginny let out a few words that Hermione normally would have yelled at her for but she just added another finger and moved them in and out of Ginny's body.

"Please I need more." Ginny was begging now and Hermione used her tongue against Ginny's clit. Ginny let out a few more words and almost jumped off the bed. Hermione smiled as she repeated the motions until Ginny's body tensed and then relaxed. Ginny let out more words and gulped for air.

Hermione smiled and laid her body next to Ginny's. Ginny reached for Hermione and they wrapped themselves in the blankets.

"That was amazing baby." Ginny said nuzzling her neck. Hermione agreed and gave Ginny a very deep kiss to show her just how much.

After a few moments Ginny grinned at Hermione. "You are so beautiful." Ginny said her eyes growing darker.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ginny just kissed Hermione softly and smiled. Ginny just held Hermione and wrapped them up in the blanket on the bed. Ginny felt so at peace laying there naked next to Hermione.

"I love that you love me." Hermione said smiling.

"I love that you love that I love you." Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione again this time harder. Ginny laughed as she pulled Hermione close and kissed her forehead. Ginny knew Hermione thought she was ordinary but Ginny knew she was far from it. The way she walked, the way she always knew the answer, everything about her was magnificent. Hermione just was too use to playing the part of the tomboy, the bookworm, not the beauty.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked. The look on Ginny's face had her wondering.

"How beautiful and wonderful and smart and sexy and 1000 other words that I would have to look up you are." Ginny said turning to look at Hermione's face. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny sat up.

"Don't roll your eyes. How is it that you can read 15 different languages, be fluent in 12 of them, know almost everything that anyone wants to know, read constantly and still not have an idea how stunningly beautiful you are?" Ginny asked her. Hermione chuckled softly at her.

"Because no one else tells me I am so if I act dense you tell me more often." Hermione said looking at Ginny. "I get told I'm smart all the time but only you call me beautiful." Hermione said looking away from Ginny.

Ginny put her hand under Hermione's chin and lifted her face. "Then I will tell you everyday. You are beautiful and smart and funny and sexy." Ginny said before kissing Hermione. Hermione let Ginny deepen the kiss and soon both craved release. Ginny moved her hands everywhere but the place Hermione needed them most.

"Please Ginny." Hermione asked into her neck. Ginny moved her hands down and felt the heat and wetness she helped cerate. She used her fingers to move in and out of Hermione and her thumb on Hermione's most sensitive place. Ginny kissed Hermione deeply before moving her head down and using her tongue and fingers to let Hermione release. Ginny loved the look on Hermione face when she came, pure pleasure and love. Before Ginny could move up to the head of the bed Hermione's fingers were inside Ginny. Hermione used her hands as Ginny had before to make Ginny beg for more.

"Please baby." Ginny begged. Hermione lifted Ginny so she had a leg on either side of Hermione head. Hermione used her tongue of move Ginny closer and closer to release. With one final flick of her tongue Ginny let go. She placed her hands flat on the wall so she wouldn't fall on Hermione. Once she could she moved and laid next to Hermione smiling at her. Both shut there eyes and didn't open them again until sunlight hit their faces.

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She was holding the woman she loved and couldn't be happier. Ginny woke up a few moments later and they kissed good morning.

"We only have a day left before summer came you believe it?" Ginny asked. Hermione only had 48 hours left as Head Girl.

"You know you could be Head Girl next year, you have the grades and you are a perfect. And I get a vote." Hermione smirked.

"Vote for the best person for the job not because I sleep with you." Ginny said brushing the hair from Hermione's eyes. Hermione and Ginny decided to go to the lake

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet or just pretend nothing is?" Ginny asked after about an hour. Hermione was looking out over the lake. Hermione's next words took Ginny's breath away but left a smile on her face.

"Will you marry me?" Hermione asked turning her body so she was looking up at Ginny.

Ginny didn't think she heard Hermione right, but when she looked down at Hermione's face didn't have to think again.

"Yes." Ginny said bending down and kissing Hermione. Ginny's hair fell around them like a red curtain.

"I know that we aren't out of school yet, and our parents don't know, well no one knows and a lot is up in the air but I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters." Hermione smiled.

"I love you, I want to marry you and that's all that matters." Ginny smiled. "Do you ever think of kids?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Sometimes, I would love to have a few." Hermione said looking into Ginny's deep blue eyes.

"You would be such a good mother." Ginny said smiling at her.

"You would be too. Such a love of life you have." Hermione said looking at Ginny's face.

"What do think our son's will be like?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well I don't know I know what I hope they will be like. I hope our son's will have read hair like me and chocolate brown eyes like you. I hope that they are strong of mind like you, and funny like me. I hope they stand up for everything they think is right like you. I hope they are good at sports like me. I hope they find a woman like their mother. One that is kind and funny and smart and sexy. I hope they know that we love them very much and that we want the best for them. What do you think our daughters will be like?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I hope they are smart and funny and have good hearts. I hope they work hard and get good grades, but bend a few rules and have some fun. I hope they find a good person to fall in love with, sweet, kind and loving. I hope they know that we love them very much and that we want the best for them."

"Are you Hermione Granger saying you want your girls to bend the rules? I do not know who you are anymore." Hermione playfully swatted at Ginny, she just laughed. Hermione kissed Ginny slowly; Ginny put her arms around Hermione body and pressed into her.

"Let's go back to my room." Hermione said once their kissing had become more passionate. Ginny just nodded and helped Hermione up.

Hermione and Ginny made love slowly and made sure to enjoy every moment of it. They knew each other well enough to know how to tease and entice the other. Ginny was as she was in everyday life all fire and passion. Hermione was more reserve but underneath had as much if not more passion inside her than Ginny.

Ginny had her head on Hermione's chest. She liked to lay hearing Hermione's heart beat under her ear. Hermione was playing with Ginny's fire like hair.

"We're getting married." Ginny said after a moment. She moved her face even with Hermione's. "We're getting married." Ginny said again this time kissing Hermione with such passion and raw power Hermione almost started to cry.

"Yeah Gin we are." Hermione wrapped her arms around her and smiled into her neck. Ginny put her head where it was a few moments before and fell into a comforting sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Ok so next is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reactions and the family dinner. Now that should be fun. Any comments or ideas are wonderful.


	3. The 7 Sister's In Law

Notes: Ok so this is the Weasley's reaction to the news of their daughter getting married. I base their reaction on my friend's parents when she came out. So if it's not canon that's why. I hope you all like it. Remember to Review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry sat together in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Surprisingly it wasn't hard to do. Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other and Harry and Ron sat on the other side.

The two boys had feared that seeing them together would be painful. But Harry knew Ginny wasn't the right girl for him. Luna was everything that he had always wanted. Ron knew that Hermione and he weren't meant for each other and that saying friends was the most important thing.

They just feel back into the roles they had before. Hermione was still the bookworm, Harry was still Harry Potter even though he rather not be, Ron was still the sidekick and comic relief and Ginny was still Ron's little sister she was now just Hermione Granger's girlfriend too.

"Hermione I know you're one of my two best friends and all but too be fair I have to just say this, Ginny has 6 older brothers to protect her.." Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded. "Now that I said the required big brother speech I can add this, you could take us with one hand tied behind you back." Ron winked at Hermione and she smiled.

Hermione knew that she and Ron would never be together but she didn't want to lose his friendship. Ron gave her a smile to let her know she wouldn't.

A few games of chess later the train pulled into London and Hermione was no longer Head Girl. Ginny saw the look on her face when she got off the train and gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go. Hermione took one last look back before getting off the train.

They walked over to Mrs. Weasley was and all got hugs. Hermione was going to the Burrow for 3 days before going home for 2 days then moving into her new flat in wizarding London. It wouldn't be ready until then so she thought that it worked of nicely. Soon everyone was back at the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny couldn't hold hands or touch and both missed it.

They were going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tonight after dinner. The rest of the family would be told at family dinner Friday night. Then they would go to the Grangers and repeat.

Everyone sat around until dinner. Hermione and Ginny couldn't touch or hold hands so they sat facing each other. Ginny kept making Hermione blush, giving her looks that Hermione knew the meaning of. Finally Mrs. Weasley called then for dinner. Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other and make sure their legs touched. It was late when Ron and Harry left the table that Ginny took Hermione's hand and looked at her parents.

"Mum, Dad Hermione and I need to talk to you." Ginny said. Mr. Weasley looked at them and Mrs. Weasley sat down.

"Hermione and I are dating. I love her and we are getting married. I'm sorry for springing this on you." Ginny said looking at her parents.

"Ginny are you sure you thought this threw? You are so young." Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah Dad I love her. I want to marry her." Ginny said simply.

"Well then I guess we have a wedding to plan." Mrs. Weasley smiled at both girls.

"That's it no yelling or screaming?" Ginny asked.

"Why would we do that? Hermione had been a member of this family for 5 years; all you're doing is making it legal." Mr. Weasley said.

"We want all our children to be happy." Mrs. Weasley added.

"I think it's time fore bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow will be one as well. Goodnight Hermione, Ginny." Mr. Weasley walked up to his bedroom.

"Well I don't really know what to do, we don't have any extra bedrooms set up and I can't put you with the boys so I guess you and Ginny can share a room for the next 3 days. I trust you to respect the rules." With that Mrs. Weasley was off to bed.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to Ginny's room and shut the door. They looked at each other. They changed for bed but Hermione got into Ginny's bed not the small camp bed.

"I know Mum might have a problem with this but I can't sleep without your arms around me. I need you holding me close." Ginny grinned. Hermione grinned back. Hermione liked to sleep on her right side, Ginny slept behind her holding her close. Soon both girls were a sleep. When Mrs. Weasley came to wake them up the next morning she saw the girls were being respectful and made sure there was a blanket between then.

"Breakfast is almost done girls." She said before going to get Harry and Ron up. The girls didn't say anything just got up took showers, got dressed and went downstairs.

Harry and Ron were sitting at the table when Hermione and Ginny walked into the room.

"Morning how is everyone?" Ginny said walking into the room. She and Hermione sat down and passed the food back and forth without talking or looking up form the paper they were reading. Harry and Ron just looked at them.

"How do you two do that?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny looked up.

"Do what?" Ginny asked not understanding.

"You knew what Hermione wanted and she knew what you wanted without you telling the other. You buttered the toast, Hermione got the eggs, you got the bacon, she got the juice, you didn't talk or even look up." Ron said looking at them.

Hermione and Ginny turned and looked at each other. "Ron we know each other better than anyone else, we know almost everything about each other." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron just walked out of the room shaking their heads. Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast and decided to go for a walk.

"We should talk about the wedding." Ginny said taking Hermione's hand as they stepped outside.

"What date were you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"Well the 31st of August is 19 days form both of our birthdays. So I like that date." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want to wear a dress?" Hermione asked with a slight laugh in her voice. She knew how much Ginny hated dresses.

"No I was thinking a tux would be more my style." Ginny said shyly.

"Well you are the guy in the relationship." Hermione said. Ginny turned a little pink.

"So basically we're having a normal wedding you as the blushing bride and me as the groom?" Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Pretty much, I mean muggle and wizard weddings aren't that much different. The joining of the wands is the only big change." Hermione explained.

"Well that makes life easier. I never really thought of what I wanted for a wedding. What ever you want is fine with me as long as there is no pink." Ginny grinned. She hated pink.

"Fine no pink." Hermione whispered. Hermione stopped walking and wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"I haven't got to do this in a day." Hermione pressed her lips to Ginny and their bodies almost melted into each other. Ginny ran her hands up and down Hermione's back and Hermione tangled her hands in Ginny's hair. Only when they were out of breath did they break apart.

Hand in hand they walked back to the burrow. Molly was in the kitchen getting the food ready for the big family dinner that was to be held that night.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Weasley said as they sat at the table.

"Need any help Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Not right now but in about an hour you and Hermione can set the table up outside." Mrs. Weasley said as she cooked.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said nodding.

"Hermione dear you can call me Molly." The older woman smiled at her. Hermione smiled back and nodded.

Hermione and Ginny hammered out the details for the wedding for the next hour. Hermione used her wand to move the big table outside, she enlarged it and she and Ginny set it for the 14 people that would be there. They both went to Ginny's room to change for the party. Hermione went in the room but Ginny went to talk to Ron. When she got back she told Hermione that everything was back to normal and he as a peace offering offered to be her best man.

Even being June it would be cooler later. Ginny changed into a dark blue pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. She put her hair up in a ponytail and used a small amount of makeup. Hermione put on a black skirt and a deep red sweater. She put her hair up in a bun and put on a little makeup. Ginny sat on the bed as she watched Hermione get ready. Hermione sat next to her when she was done.

"You look beautiful baby." Ginny said as Hermione sat next to her.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." Hermione grinned back. They knew they didn't have time to start anything. So they just laid back on the bed and held each other. Ginny was always amazed how perfect they fit together, how their bodies could intertwine with the others so easily.

"I can't wait for tonight to be over." Ginny said looking out the window.

"It won't be that bad. Your brothers love you. If they know you at all they somehow knew we would be together." Hermione said kissing Ginny softly.

"Can we just stay here and do that all night?" Ginny grinned at Hermione.

Hermione got off the bed and held her hand out to help Ginny up. "Nope your brothers will be here anytime. We need to get downstairs." Ginny took Hermione's hand and got off the bed.

"I swear when you move into your new flat we aren't going to leave it for two days." Ginny smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"That sounds like a grand idea." Hermione grinned as they walked out the door and down the stairs.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Marissa Charlie's wife, were already there when Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone, how are you?" Hermione said walking into the room.

"Good Hermione. How does it feel not to be a Head anymore?" Bill asked.

"I miss it a lot. The year went so fast." Hermione said looking down.

"I remember that feeling. Then you realized that means no more paper work, no more breaking up fights, and no more dealing with all the crap you have to deal with being a Head." Bill smiled at her.

"Yes that does sound nice." Hermione laughed.

"So Ginny are you going to be Head Girl next year?" Charlie asked grinning.

"I don't know Charlie. You would have to ask Hermione. I told her not to tell me even though she knows already." Ginny smiled at her big brother.

"Alright everyone could you get out of my kitchen and let me work please." Molly Weasley asked of her children.

Everyone moved outside. Percy and his wife Jane were sitting at the table as were Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Ron and Harry. Fred and Angelina and George and Katie had a double wedding only 7 months ago. Angelina played for the Holyhead Harpies now. Katie worked on advertising for the shop with the twins.

"Hey everyone what's going on?" Ginny smiled as she walked into the garden.

Everyone greeted everyone else and everyone sat down. Arthur came outside a few moments later and Molly brought the food out a moment after that. Everyone started eating and talking.

"Ginny I talked to my coach and he is going to your game vs. Ravenclaw. He really wants you on the team." Angelina grinned at Ginny.

"I would love to play on that team. 3 titles in a row and poised for a 4th, no one retiring in the next 5 years, except for a chaser. Sounds like a good deal." Ginny smiled at Angelina and then gave Hermione a look to make sure she was ok with it. Hermione gave her a small nod.

Hermione was talking to Bill about curse breaker work. There were some openings and Hermione knew she would always have an exciting job there.

"It is perfect for you Hermione. Research, most of it is like a big jigsaw puzzle. New hires start September, 1st." Bill grinned.

"I could come in for an interview next week." Hermione smiled shyly.

"Call me sometime next week and we will set it up." Bill smiled again.

After dinner was over but before dessert Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and knew it was time. Everyone was just sitting a few were talking but most were not.

"Everyone Hermione and I need to tell you all something. For the last 6 months we have been dating. Yes I know it's a shock but there is more, on the 31st of August we are getting married." Ginny looked at the faces of her brothers and their wives. She couldn't tell what their reaction would be.

"About time you two got it figured out." George laughed. As soon as he did the table broke up in laugher and cheering. Everyone was smiling and not fake smiles but truly happy ones.

"Ginny and Hermione the rest of us have known for a long time how you felt about each other. We are all glad that you realized it yourselves." Charlie said specking for the group.

Hermione and Ginny relaxed at the words for Ginny's brother and the look on everyone's face. The girls started talking about the wedding and what would happen. The guys talked about other things. Hermione and Ginny had most of the plans done already. Ginny knew that as long as in the end she was married to Hermione the rest was just details.

"I was hoping Ron would be my best man. He's my closest brother and all." Ginny gave Ron a smile. Ron nodded his head.

"I was hoping to have my maid of honor be my cousin Jess." Hermione said. "She's a witch too. She goes to a school in the U.S." Hermione explained.

"Hermione and I wanted to ask all of you to be in the wedding party. Just the close family and friends brings the guess list to 200 so it won't be as small as we want. But you all mean a great deal to us." Everyone smiled a nodded that they would.

That night Ginny and Hermione laid in bed holding each other. Hermione and Ginny would be leaving in the morning to go to Hermione parent's house. Ginny had only met Hermione's parents twice and she and Hermione had not been dating at the time. She wanted them to like her.

"They are going to like me right?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione could see the worry in her eyes.

"Nope, they are going to love you." Hermione smiled, trying her best to reassure Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny didn't talk anymore that night. They thought about everything that had gone on in the last year. In less than a year they had gone from friends to lovers. They had defeated evil and found true love. They were going to get married.

The next morning Ginny woke up before Hermione. But instead of getting up she decided to just lay there and watch Hermione sleep. She saw how her chestnut hair framed her face. She laid a soft kiss on her forehead and Hermione's eyes opened.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Ginny said softly.

"No it's ok. We don't have to be up for a little wile." Hermione turned so she was facing Ginny. Hermione touched Ginny's lips with hers. Both opened their mouths to let the other in. Ginny placed a hand in Hermione's waist. Hermione put her hand into Ginny's hair.

"I miss this." Ginny said breaking a part. "I love feeling your skin under my fingers." Ginny muttered against Hermione's lips. Hermione smiled and moved her shirt up letting Ginny feel more of her skin.

"Love you." Ginny muttered moving to Hermione's neck. Hermione rolled on her back letting Ginny have more access to her body. Ginny grinned before pulling Hermione's shirt off her leaving her only in a pair of knickers.

"Merlin baby you are so amazing." Ginny said as she started to suck on Hermione's nipples. Hermione let out a sound that make Ginny laugh.

"Ginny please you know what I want." Hermione almost begged her to go lower. Ginny didn't move just raised her head to look at Hermione.

"If you want it so bad say it. What do you want me to do?" Ginny chuckled at the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione closed her eyes and then looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "I want you to put your fingers inside of me. I want you to use your tongue to make me come." Hermione said bashfully. Ginny gave her a lingering kiss before kissing down her torso.

Hermione parted her legs before Ginny had to ask her too. Ginny kissed both of Hermione thighs. Slowly Ginny inserted two fingers into Hermione. She could hear Hermione moan out as she did this. Ginny used her tongue on Hermione. Hermione tightened her knees around Ginny's head. Ginny knew what she needed to do to Hermione to push her off the edge. With a final flick of her tongue she felt Hermione let go.

When Ginny laid next to Hermione, Hermione wrapped her arms around her and started to kiss her neck. Hermione took Ginny's shirt off and looked down at her. She smiled at the look on Ginny's face.

"You are so perfect you have no idea." Hermione said before kissing down Ginny's torso. Hermione liked to count the freckles on Ginny's skin every time she did this. There were 23 freckles between Ginny's collarbone and her waist; and Hermione kissed every one of them.

"Please baby. I need you." Ginny moaned out. Hermione could never resist being begged by Ginny so she slowly slipped two fingers inside her. Ginny placed a pillow over her face so she could moan and the rest of the house wouldn't hear. Hermione used her tongue to make Ginny squirm under her. Hermione also knew what Ginny wanted a she gave it to her; Ginny came as hard as ever. Hermione moved so they laid next to each other on the bed.

"That was mind-blowing." Ginny beamed at Hermione.

"It was indeed. I love doing that with you." Hermione said pulling Ginny close and closing her eyes.

"Do you think it will be like this when we are married, making love and lying in bed just holding each other and talking?" Hermione asked to Ginny.

"I hope so. I mean if we can't have that why did we save the world?" Ginny's face lost its smile but when she looked deep into Hermione's eyes Hermione could see the passion there.

Hermione smiled at this. Ginny always was saying things like that; things that made Hermione fall in love with her all over again. And soon both were asleep tangled up in each other once more.

"Ginevra get dressed and get down stairs now." Ginny heard her mother's voice yell at her. When she looked over at the door she saw Harry and Ron laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny yelled at them.

"Fred and George gave us some candy that changes your voice. Mum is out so don't worry about her hearing that." The boys shut the door and Ginny fell back on the bed.

"They are think they're funny don't they?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes they do." Ginny got out of bed and got dressed. Hermione just watched her. After Ginny was done Hermione did the same. They walked downstairs and made themselves something to eat.

"We are leaving in 2 hours so after we eat we need to pack. And after we stay at my parents remember 2 days at my place no distractions." Hermione said smiling.

"If those two days are anything like what we did this morning then I can't wait." Ginny smirked.

After they ate Hermione and Ginny packed their bags. Hermione shrunk them and she and Ginny brought them downstairs. They hugged Ron and Harry goodbye. Ginny took hold of Hermione's arm.

"Ron please remind Mum I will be spending two days at Hermione after the 2 days at her parents. I will send an owl before I come home other than that I won't." Ron nodded and with a small pop Ginny and Hermione were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Ok so what do you think? Good? Bad? I know that most families wouldn't be so great about this but as I said I'm using my friend's family and they were truly wonderful about it. Any comments or suggestions would be great. Update will be up soon.


	4. Like Me, Like Me Not?

Notes:

1. I believe and correct me if I'm wrong that I stated in my notes from the first chapter that this is a love story between Ginny and Hermione. I also said there is sex between them. So any readers who object to this should not read my story and then comment saying this offends them. I have a big problem when people tell me that I don't have the right to express myself because it makes them unconformable. I live in the U.S. I have that right. (Yes we are the biggest bullies in the history of the world; no we shouldn't be in Iraq; Bush needs to go back to Texas. I might be a loud mouth but I do have some sense.)

2. This is Hermione's parent's reaction to the news. I gave Mrs. Granger 3 brothers because later in the story she and Ginny have a talk and well you see then. Hermione comes across as a little out of character in this chapter because I think that she might have a past and things that Ginny doesn't know because she never asked.

3. I am writing the next part of the story so give me about 3 days and you should have a nice update. The update will be the two days Hermione and Ginny spend in Hermione's new flat. Yes sex will be a big part of this chapter. It's not really important to the story so do with it want you want.

4. Thank you to all the readers who know that love isn't simple. Nothing about love is easy, we can love those who we should hate and hate those we should love. That no matter the fact that you love is more important than who you love. I may be straight but I have many close friends who are not. Thank you for knowing sexuality does not define a person it's just one of many facets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room they were in had peach walls, a peach rug, a T.V., a large couch, a leather chair and a few book shelves over loaded with books. Hermione looked at everything and smiled. She took Ginny's hand and led Ginny to her room.

Hermione's room had more books than Ginny knew there were. The walls were light green and her bed was large. She had a desk and chair, a large chair to read in and a T.V. Hermione used her wand and her and Ginny's clothes were put away. Hermione smiled at Ginny and pushed her down on the bed. Hermione straddled Ginny and kissed her hard.

"Baby what about your parents?" Ginny asked pushing Hermione back a bit.

"They are at work; they won't be home till after 7." Hermione went back to kissing Ginny's neck. Ginny turned a little so Hermione had more room to work her magic.

After Hermione left a few good size marks on Ginny's skin and then fixed them for Ginny they laid together on Hermione's bed.

"I was thinking about houses the other day." Ginny said turning to face Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione said turning to look at Ginny's face.

"What would your dream house look like?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione thought then she said." It would be about 3 stories tall, say about 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. When you walked into the front door there would be a huge living room that went the distance across of the house, there would be a few chairs and couches and a big fireplace on one wall." Ginny nodded and smiled.

"You would walk threw some doors and be in a large dining room that had a table like the one at the Burrow. In the back of the house would be a great kitchen, with a small table and everything a kitchen should have, and a small bathroom off the side of it. If you go to the next level of the house there would be 3 bathroom and 5 bedrooms for the many kids it would house." Ginny started to giggle at the thought of kids.

"On the top floor would be the master bedroom and bathroom, going down one wall would be a long bookcase filled with books, there would be a desk and chair, and in one corner an oversized one as well. In the middle of the room would be a big bed. The room would be done in gold and reds and oranges. There would be a door leading into the bathroom. In the bathroom there would be a huge tub big enough for 5 or 6 people, and a shower, a toilet, 2 sinks and a large towel cabinet. If you stepped back into the bedroom and went threw the other door, this door led into a big walk-in closet with a seat in the middle." Hermione smiled as she in her mind walked threw the house.

"That's sounds perfect." Ginny said holding Hermione.

Hermione kissed Ginny softly and they decided to take a nap until it was time to make dinner. An hour before her parents would be home Hermione got up and started making dinner; pasta and red sauce. Ginny came down the stairs a few moments after Hermione did.

"How was your nap?" Hermione asked as she put the water on to boil.

"Sleeping next to you is always good." Ginny grinned. "What do you want me to do?" Ginny asked.

"You can set the table." Hermione showed Ginny where everything was and started making the sauce. As Hermione was finishing the salad her parents walked threw the door.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." Hermione greeted them as they walked into the room. "You remember Ginny Weasley right?" Both her parents said hello to Ginny.

"Hi Hermione, hi Ginny; we will be right back; we are just going to change out of our scrubs." Hermione's parents left the room.

Soon Hermione, Ginny and Hermione's parents were sitting eating dinner. Once everyone was done Hermione gave Ginny the look.

"Mum, Dad Ginny and I need to talk to you. See the thing is we are dating, Ginny and I and I asked Ginny to marry me." Hermione looked at the faces of her parents.

"How long have you been dating?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"7 months next week. We know its fast but we're so ready for this." Hermione smiled at Ginny and took her hand.

"Well Hermione if this is what you want then your father and I support you 100." Mrs. Granger smiled. Hermione got up and hugged her mother and then her father.

They moved into the living room after the dishes were done. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch and the Granger's sat together on the loveseat.

"So Ginny you still have a year of schooling left right?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, I turn 17 in a few weeks so I don't have to go back but some people think it's the best thing for me." Ginny gave Hermione a look. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Gin you know it is. The Harpies will be as good of a team if not better next year." Hermione said looking at her.

"I know but a year without you or Ron or Harry, I am going to go mental." Ginny said looking sad.

"Who are the Harpies?" Mr. Granger asked.

"They are a pro Quidditch team. Ginny has a tryout for next summer. They need a new player and Ginny is one of the top players in the world." Hermione beamed as she told about Ginny's talent.

"At least now that we aren't fighting the war we get to have a team this year." Hermione's face fell, she hadn't told her parents about the war.

"You fought in a war?" Mr. Granger almost yelled.

Hermione looked at Ginny and then answered." Yes we both did."

They talked about the finial batter at Hogwarts, how Harry was thought dead but was not, they talked about friends and classmates and teachers that died protecting the greater good, they talked and remember and tried not to act as if it was killing them. It was the first time Ginny or Hermione talked about the war without Harry and Ron by their sides.

"Well I think we are going to go to bed now. It's ok if Ginny and I share a room right?" Hermione didn't want to fight but after having to tell them about the war needed Ginny next to her.

"That's fine Hermione." Mr. Granger said not looking at her.

When Ginny and Hermione walked into her room they felt numb. Ginny looked at Hermione, she was the woman she loved and she remembered how she almost lost her. Hermione looked at Ginny and remember how she thought her dead. She knew she needed to let Ginny feel and to feel herself. She took out her wand and muttered some spells and then put it away.

This was the woman she loved; the person that without she would not have made it threw the war. Hermione kissed Ginny with a fierceness that would have scared her if she was in her right mind, but tonight it just made her kiss her harder. Hermione and Ginny moved over each others bodies with fire and need they didn't know they had. They were no soft words spoken, no loving touches. They took what they needed to feel again.

Hermione used her tongue to enter Ginny making her grown with pleasure. Hermione inserted a finger into her and stroked her with it. Ginny didn't know a finger could make her feel she full. Hermione added a 2nd finger and used her tongue on Ginny making her come out of sheer overstimulation. Ginny felt like she was swimming. She looked into Ginny's eyes when she came to lie next to her.

Ginny kissed Hermione deeply before kissing down her body. Ginny used her tongue to make Hermione shake. She heard Hermione calling out her name and felt her body let go. Hermione and Ginny held each other until they feel fast asleep.

The next morning when Ginny woke up Hermione wasn't next to her. She took a shower and got dressed. When she went downstairs she heard voices in the kitchen.

Hermione and someone else were sitting at the kitchen table talking and drinking tea.

"Ginny you're up good. I want you to meet my cousin Jess. Jess this is my soon to be wife Ginny." Hermione said standing.

When Jess turned around Ginny's jaw dropped. She looked just like Hermione. They could have passed for twins. The only major difference was Jess's hair was short and Hermione's was long.

"Ginny it's nice to meet you. Hermione had told me so much about you." Jess smiled at Ginny.

Ginny sat down at the table. "Yeah it's nice to meet you too." Ginny smiled.

The three of them talked for most of the morning about various things; school and the differences between the US and UK. Ginny told Jess she needed to meet her brother Ron. Jess and Ron would be perfect together. She was like Hermione but different enough.

"You know Hermione Ron sounds like a great guy maybe before the wedding the 4 of us could go out to dinner." Jess smiled.

"I think you and Ron would hit it off nicely." Ginny smiled at her.

"Well I have to be going but I will see you both tonight at dinner. Don't worry Ginny the family will love you." Jess let herself out and Hermione and Ginny moved to the living room.

"Merlin she could be your twin." Ginny laughed as they sat down.

"We are a lot a like. Just don't forget who you're marrying." Hermione grinned.

"I think I know your body well enough to remember." Ginny grinned.

Ginny, Hermione, and the Grangers would be going to Mrs. Granger's family for dinner. Mr. Granger was an only child and his parents had both passed away years ago. Hermione and Ginny just sat on the couch talking until it was time to go get dressed.

They walked into Hermione's room and Ginny sat on the bed. Hermione walked over to her closet and looked at the possibilities. It took her almost a ½ an hour to find an outfit for Ginny.

"Here this will look great on you." Hermione handed her a black tee-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and a jean jacket. Ginny changed as Hermione got her outfit ready. Hermione put on a black skirt and a light blue shirt. Once their hair and makeup was done they went downstairs. The Grangers were done a few moments later and they went to the car.

Mr. Granger drove the 5 miles to his brother in law's house. Hermione took Ginny hand as they walked to the house. Once inside Ginny looked around. The room was open and the kitchen, living room and family room was all connected. Jess walked over to them and gave them both quick hugs.

"Come on let's go sit down." Jess said leading them over to a couch.

"Ok Gin that is Uncle Sam and Aunt Sam, their son are Sam." Hermione pointed to three people standing by the T.V. The man was tall 6 foot 5 maybe, with dark hair. The woman had lighter hair and was laughing. The boy was a copy of his father.

"That is my Uncle Bill and Aunt Lisa and their daughter Jubilee." Hermione pointed to the three people standing by the table. The man wasn't as tall as his brother maybe 6 foot 2 but had the same dark hair. The woman had dark brown hair and an easy smile. Jubilee looked like her mother but she was already taller than her.

"That is my Uncle John and Aunt Jenna, their son John." Hermione said pointing to the three people on the couch on the other side of the room. Ginny couldn't tell how tall the man was but he looked like his brothers. The woman was looking something up in a book. The boy seamed uninterested in his parents conversation.

"Uncle Mike and Aunt Sally are cooking and this is their house. And you know Jess." Hermione said.

All the teenagers were over 15 by the looks of them. Ginny knew Hermione was the oldest out of all of then by a few weeks over Jess.

"Don't worry Ginny. They will love you. Hermione was always the family golden girl." Jess smirked. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ginny could see in the next room was a large table set for dinner.

The three girls talked and joked until dinner. "Can everyone find a seat?" Mike called from the kitchen.

Ginny sat between Hermione and Jess. Once everyone was sitting Hermione introduced Ginny to her family.

"Everyone I was you to meet my fiancé, Ginny Weasley." Hermione said.

"You're getting married Hermione, wonderful." Sally said a moment later.

"Quite the woman you caught Ginny." John said after that.

Ginny's ears turned a little red but once Hermione took her hand she felt better.

"The wedding in August 31st it will be at Ginny's parent's house. I expect you all to be there and Jess is my maid of honor." Hermione said as the food was being passed around. "I was thinking of sticker her in lime green ruffles." Hermione joked.

Ginny was asked 100 questions during dinner; how many siblings she had, do her and Hermione go to the same school, what she wanted to do after school and many other ones. Ginny was just happy Hermione's family liked her.

After dinner she, Hermione, Jess and Jubilee went out on the deck. They sat down and Jess passed out some beer.

"You drink Hermione?" Ginny laughed as Hermione drank her beer.

"Only when I'm with these two, dreadful influence they are." Hermione grinned at her Jess and Jubilee.

"Please H you were the one that got hammered last summer and did that dance on the bar." Jubilee laughed.

"You danced on a bar?" Ginny laughed. Now that was something she would pay to see.

"I was so drunk it's a wonder I didn't fall and kill myself." Hermione shook her head remembering that night.

"I told you the family would like you Ginny." Jess changing the subject before her dancing that night could be talked about.

"I like them too." Ginny said smiling.

"Hermione, Ginny we're leaving." Hermione's mum called to her. The girls hid their beers and Hermione cast a spell so their breath lost the smell.

"Ok Mum be right their." Hermione called laughing. "Well girls it has been a pleasure as always." Hermione said hugging Jess and Jubilee. Ginny did the same and they walked back into the house.

The car ride home was quite. Neither Hermione nor Ginny talked until they got to Hermione's room.

"This is my last night living here." Hermione said sitting on her bed.

Ginny just kissed her and smiled. "Remember two days without anyone around." Ginny grinned.

Hermione just smiled and got ready for bed. Ginny did the same and got in bed next to Hermione. They tangled themselves in each other and were soon sleeping.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Questions? Comments? Anything this in between? So as I said the next chapter is the two days Hermione and Ginny spend at Hermione's new place. For those who don't like sex I would skip it. Those who like it I hope I live up to what you expect. 3 days and I will have an update. If not then I was killed for not believe what I'm force feed.


	5. 2 Days

Notes: Ok so this is the longest chapter so far. This has a long to sex, a lot of dirty words and a lot of just amazingness. If you don't want a lot of sex skip this chapter. If you want a lot of sex read this chapter. Thank you to all who read this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny almost didn't recognize the room she was in when she woke up. The room was bare except for the bed. Hermione had moved everything to her new place before Ginny woke up. Ginny saw a note Hermione had left for her.

_Ginny,_

_I know I said you could help but with my wand it only took an hour to do everything. I left you __stuff to wear__ for the day. Take a shower and then Floo over. I should have the place all done when you get here._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny did as Hermione asked and showered and dressed. Hermione left the address on the back of the note. Ginny took some Floo powder and diapered into the green flames.

The room Ginny found herself in was light blue. There was a T.V., a couch, fire place, a few chairs, and of course book shelves; but no Hermione. Ginny looked in each room for her. The house was completely done and Ginny wondered if Hermione was even there.

The last room she looked in was Hermione's bedroom. The walls were deep red; the hardwood floors had a deep red rug on it as well. There were book cases along one whole wall, a desk and chair and a large chair for reading. In the middle of the room was the largest bed Ginny had ever seen. On the bed was Hermione sleeping peacefully.

Ginny got undressed and clawed on the bed next to Hermione. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione pulling her close. Hermione didn't wake but put her arms around Ginny. Ginny just laid there hearing Hermione breath and feeling very at peace.

Hermione turned her body so she was facing Ginny. She smiled as she traced Ginny's lip with her finger.

"I talked to you're mum, this morning, she said you can move in now seeing as you will in a few weeks anyway. But we still have to go to family dinner on Friday nights and family dinner at my family's on Sunday nights. She said because we won't be able to take a really honeymoon because you will be starting school the day and I will be starting my new job." Hermione said looking at Ginny's pink lips.

"I talked to the Headmaster, he is going to let me live with you and Floo to school each morning. I will still have to stay there on Monday's because of Astronomy but other than that I will be sleeping with you every night." Ginny licked Hermione's finger.

Hermione gave Ginny a ½ smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ginny tangled her hand in Hermione's hair. Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of Ginny's eyes as she moved back.

"We get to sleep together for the rest of our lives." Hermione said softly looking in Ginny's eyes.

"I plan to do more than sleep. Do you want to go get my things and move then here? I kinda like the idea of out things together." Ginny asked.

Hermione stood up and was completely naked. Ginny groaned as she looked at the body she loved so much. Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione; she took her in her arms and plated a kiss on the tips of each of her breasts. Hermione moaned out and moved under Ginny's skilled tongue

"That is so you know what I have planed when we get back." Ginny grinned as she walked over and got redressed. Hermione stood looking at her for a moment before she too got dressed.

Soon Hermione and Ginny were standing in the kitchen at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was gone as was everyone except for Ron and Harry.

"How did Hermione's family like you?" Ron asked his little sister.

"They loved her." Hermione grinned and Ginny grew red.

"They are really nice. Specking of Hermione' family did Jess send you the owl she said she was going to?" Ginny asked Ron.

"She did. We had breakfast together this morning. She is amazing. We are going out to dinner in two nights." The tips of Ron's ears grew red.

"She will be good for you Ron. Just don't hurt her." Hermione grinned before going to Ginny's room.

Ginny went to her room as well and they started packing all her things. Hermione was packing her cloths and Ginny was going threw her closet.

"Ginny what is this?" Hermione asked opening a box some clothing was on.

"Oh I forgot I had that." Ginny walked over and sat on the floor next to Hermione. "These are things you have giving me over the years. Most are stupid but at the time it's all I had."

Hermione pulled out a few broken quills, a book, some parchment that Ginny and Hermione had written notes on, some good some dirty.

"I remember writing these. I loved knowing you were going to read them sitting in class." Ginny smiled as she kissed Hermione's neck softly.

"I remember reading them during class over and over. Ron always had his hand on my leg and thought the sounds I was making were from him." Hermione said looking at Ginny.

"It's ok baby. I know the break up wasn't easy for anyone." Ginny looked a little sad.

"I was so in love with the idea that he created. Two of the member's of the damn Golden Trio falling in love and marrying. It seamed like what I was expected do. And then I had these thoughts, these feelings that wouldn't go away. Every time I looked at you I got so wet and I wanted to feel your lips on me. But I couldn't because Ron was trying so hard to be what I wanted." Hermione started crying softly. Ginny put her arms around Hermione and rocked her.

Ron walked into the room and kneeled next to Hermione.

"Hermione look at me." Ron said in a soft voice. Hermione looked up at him still crying. "I love you and will always love you. But I don't think I was ever in love with you, lust maybe but not the kind of love you and Ginny have. I'm just a brother to you and that is what I am meant to be. Please don't cry over what was never meant to be. You have Ginny and I think with some time Jess and I will have a real shot." Ron looked at Hermione as she nodded. She whipped the tears from her eyes and pulled him into a hug. Ron left the room leaving Ginny and Hermione alone again.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ginny asked a moment later. Hermione nodded and Ginny kissed her. Not soft like before but with passion and fire. They went back to cleaning out Ginny's room. 3 hours later it was done and all taken back to their flat. 2 hours after that it was all put away.

"Do you want take out tonight?" Hermione asked a few moments after they sat at the table.

"Pizza sounds good." Ginny nodded.

"Ok I will call for it and then got pick it up and a movie for later." Hermione winked and then was gone.

Ginny got up and grabbed a tank top and shorts and went to take a shower. She got undressed and got under the warm water. After she washed her hair and body she dried off and got dressed. She put her hair into a pony tail like Hermione's liked it and went to get plates and set up the living room for tonight.

Ginny placed two glasses and two plates on the table and walked into the living room. She moved the couch back so she had room and laid down some blanks and a few pillows. She got another large blanket and laid that down as well. She turned the T.V. a little so it was in the perfect place to be watched for the floor.

Hermione walked into the living room seeing Ginny finish setting up and smiled. She walked behind Ginny who was know standing and wrapped her arms around her kissing her neck. "It looks great." Hermione said between sucking on Ginny's neck.

"Come on let's eat so I can eat." Ginny smiled before walking into the next room. Hermione let out a growl and walked into the kitchen.

"You want some wine Ginny?" Hermione asked. Her parent's had given her a bottle of very good wine when she moved in. Not many people would think it but Hermione did like to drink quite a bit, even more so when Ginny was drinking too.

"White or red?" Ginny asked knowing exactly what Hermione liked and would have.

"Red." Hermione smiled. Ginny nodded and Hermione poured them each a tall glass of it.

They stated to eat but didn't really talk much. Ginny was rubbing Hermione's leg with her foot making Hermione smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we watch the movie, I got Titanic." Hermione smiled know it was one of Ginny's favorite movies.

After Hermione showered and dressed on a black tank top and black shorts she walked out and laid down next to Ginny on the floor. Hermione started the movie. Ginny laid her head next to Hermione and they lay close together.

Once hey got to the part of the movie where Jack is drawing the picture of Rose naked Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. "You look better naked." Hermione just smiled and kissed Ginny. Ginny moved so she was straddling Hermione. Ginny bent down and kissed Hermione once more.

Hermione put her hands in Ginny's hair and smiled against her lips. Ginny sat back and removed both her and Hermione's tank tops.

"Why don't you go get the bag I put in the fridge? I think you will like what I got." Hermione smiled and licked her lips.

Ginny grabbed the whole bag and brought it into the living room with her. Hermione used to wand to cast a cooling charm over everything in the bag. There were 4 different types of edible body paint, white, milk and dark chocolate, caramel and a box of chocolate covered cherries. Ginny just grinned at her lover.

"I wanted to play tonight. I think that we should start a play night. On Tuesdays we get to do things that we wouldn't do every other night of the week, food, tying each other up stuff like that. We trade night I picked tonight and next Tuesday you get to pick and so on. I mean we can do whatever we want on other night but Tuesdays are for the kinky stuff we are a little unsure of." Hermione said turning her head so she wasn't looking directly at Ginny.

"Hermione I think that idea is bloody brilliant." Ginny grinned wide as she could. "There are a few things I have wanted to try so I think this could work quite nicely." Ginny grinned and kissed Hermione again.

"Well then I'm glad I thought of it." Hermione said as Ginny's started kissing her neck.

Hermione reached over and picked up the dark chocolate. Ginny smiled and took the bottle and opened it. She put her finger in it and wrote love across Hermione's breasts. Hermione moaned out when Ginny began to lick the cool dark chocolate off her skin.

"Oh God Gin that's feels so good." Hermione moaned. Ginny just wrote out fuck and smiled at Hermione. Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"That's what we're going to do tonight it you hadn't gotten it yet." Ginny smirked at Hermione. Ginny dipped her head down and took Hermione's hard nipple in her mouth. Hermione once again moaned out.

"Lay flat on your back please." Ginny asked softly moving off Hermione. Ginny licked her finger clean and re tied her hair back as it had started to fall down.

Ginny wrote I love you on Hermione bare stomach; then licked her clean. Hermione laughed as she was very ticklish and Ginny knew it.

"Want me to go lower?" Ginny asked as she rubbed her hand over Hermione thighs. Hermione just nodded and Ginny smiled. Ginny removed Hermione shorts and found Hermione hadn't put on knickers. Ginny grinned as she looked at Hermione.

"So you did know what we were going to do tonight." Ginny smiled. Hermione parted her knees and Ginny dipped her finger in the chocolate and then rubbed the chocolate between Hermione open legs; Ginny then licked it off leaving Hermione moaning and squirming under her.

"Fuck Gin that feels good." Hermione called out to her. Ginny just smiled added more of the almost black treat and licked her some more. Ginny used her tongue to tease Hermione's clit and Hermione growled out in almost a feral way.

Ginny loved the way that the normally prim and proper Hermione would say such dirty things when she was with her.

"I love that dirty mouth of yours." Ginny said flicking Hermione's bundle of nerves. Hermione bucked her hips into Ginny's mouth.

"So close . . . Ginny . . . please." Hermione moaned out. Ginny grinned and used her tongue to make Hermione explode.

"Oh God . . . love you Ginevra . . . love you so much." Hermione screamed out as she came. Ginny moved her head up so she could see Hermione's face as waves of pleasure washed over her. Once Hermione stopped moving Ginny crawled up next to her and look Hermione in her arms.

"I love you Ginevra." Hermione said in a hoarse voice. Ginny just moved her head to Hermione breast and pulled the cover over both of them.

"I love you too Hermione." Soon both Ginny and Hermione were sound asleep.

Ginny woke up to the feeling of Hermione licking something off her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw it was light out.

"Oh good your awake. I wouldn't want you to miss this." Hermione grinned cockily. Hermione put more of the white chocolate between Ginny's breasts and licked it off.

"Merlin baby what a way to wake up." Ginny grinned as she watched Hermione lick the white goo for her firm breasts.

"God you have the best tits ever Gin." Hermione growled. Ginny just moaned back her response.

Hermione kissed down her body and slowly pulled her shorts and knickers off. Hermione positioned a large amount of the white chocolate between Ginny's open legs. Hermione used her tongue to make Ginny moan out in pleasure.

"God Gin you taste even better with chocolate all over you." Hermione said in a throaty voice.

Once all the chocolate was gone Hermione inserted two fingers into Ginny who groaned loudly.

"Please baby I'm so close." Ginny begged when Hermione started tease her. Hermione stimulated Ginny's bundle of nerves and she watched as Ginny's body burst with release. Ginny's face twisted with a large grin as Hermione pulled herself up to were Ginny was.

"God Merlin Hermione that was amazing." Ginny said giving Hermione a soft kiss.

"I got an Owl from Jess before you got up we are to meet her and Ron and Luna and Harry for lunch at the Burrow at 2. Your parents are away for the day." Hermione said playing with Ginny's hair.

"Then we better take a shower and get dressed." Ginny smiled as Hermione got the meaning of shower as singular not showers as in plural.

"I think that is a great idea Ginny." Hermione said puling herself up and helping Ginny to her feet.

Hermione went to start the shower and Ginny got clothes for them both the wear. Ginny stepped in the shower next to Hermione and started using the body wash as was Hermione. After both rinsed off Hermione went to wash her hair. Ginny stopped her.

"Let me please." Ginny asked; Hermione nodded. Ginny took the rose scented shampoo that Hermione used and rubbed it in Hermione hair. Hermione let out some soft moans as Ginny's fingers rubbed her scalp.

"God Gin that feels so good." Hermione said arching her back slightly. Once Ginny was done Hermione rinsed her hair. Ginny washed her hair and rinsed it and they both got out of the shower and dried off. Hermione changed into what Ginny brought her; a black tank top and jeans. And Ginny put on her green tank top and jeans.

"You like us dressing a like don't you?" Hermione asked laughing. Ginny just kissed her.

Soon they were standing the in kitchen of the Burrow's kitchen. Jess and Luna had made lunch; grilled cheese and homemade soup.

"Hey Jess, Luna." Ginny smiled as she and Hermione greeted them.

"Hey Ginny, Hey H lunch is almost done, can you go get the guys?" Jess asked. Ginny went to her brother room and Harry and Ron went with her to the kitchen.

Everyone sat down and started eating.

"So Jess you seam pretty close to old Ronnie." Ginny grinned at the two. Ron's arm was around Jess's waist.

"Yes well we are dating. He asked me last night and how could I say no to this face." Jess laughed.

"That's great you two." Hermione smiled.

Once lunch was done they decided to go into the living room and play truth or dare. Hermione and Ginny stay next to each other, Ron and Jess sat to their right and Harry and Luna to their left.

"Ok I will go first because I'm the youngest. Ron truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth." Ron said no knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Are you a virgin?" Ginny grinned.

"No." Ron turned red and looked a way from Jess.

"Ron look at me." Jess said laughing. "I'm not either so chill. I like my man to know what the hell he is doing. It's ok no secrets remember." Jess planted a hard kiss on his mouth.

"Ok my turn. Hermione truth or dare?" Ron asked still grinning from the kiss.

"Truth." Hermione smirked.

"Tell us dear Hermione what do you get the scar on your right hip?" Ron grinned even wider.

Hermione's face turned red. "I got it from a fight with Lavender 5th year. She called me a slut for taking Ron from her and pushed me into a metal table. I got her in the end though. Put Nair in her shampoo." Hermione grinned.

"Ok Jess truth or dare?" Hermione asked her little cousin.

"Oh dare dear H." Jess grinned.

"Kiss Ginny." Hermione said cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

Jess laughed and Ginny laughed but Ron went white.

"Hermione I don't think . . . what I mean is." Ron stuttered.

"Ron don't worry I won't take another of your girlfriends from you." Ginny smiled at her older brother.

Ron nodded and Ginny and Jess both leaned forward and kissed. Ginny moaned a bit when Jess opened her mouth with her tongue. They both pulled back and smiled.

Jess then kissed Ron. "See I still want you." Jess laughed at Ron.

"Ok Harry truth or dare." Jess asked.

"It seams safer to pick truth." Harry chuckled.

"Is the Boy how lived a virgin?" Jess smirked.

"Yup." Harry said without pause.

"Not for much longer." Luna said tuning her head and pretending she didn't say anything.

"Ok Luna truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare." Luna said grinning.

"Take me up stairs and prove what you just said." Harry cocked his eyebrow. Luna just stood up and took Harry upstairs.

"Wow never saw that coming." Ginny grinned. "Well one of you needs to go for Luna."

"Truth or dare."

Ginny just looked them straight in the eye. "Truth."

"Who is the best kisser you have kissed?"

"That is the easiest question ever, Hermione. She the best in a few things really." Ginny grinned at her brother who asked her the question.

"Well it's 4 already and we have dinner reservations for 5 so we need to get going." Hermione said standing up and helping Ginny up.

"Have a good night." Jess said giving her a hug. Knowing where Hermione would be really eating that night. Soon Hermione and Ginny were back at their flat.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Ginny asked once they got home.

"The bedroom, I need you. After seeing you and Jess kiss I need you." Hermione said as she held Ginny close to her and started to suck her neck.

"I love you." Ginny laughed as Hermione started striping them both.

Before they got to the bedroom they were both naked. Ginny pushed Hermione back onto the bed and smiled at her.

"You first then me." Ginny said looking down at Hermione.

Ginny moved on the bed and started sucking on Hermione's breasts. Hermione moaned and squirmed under her.

"Ginny lower please." Hermione asked.

"Say it Hermione. I know you love to use those words." Ginny said before taking Hermione's left nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck me Ginevra. Fuck me with your mouth and your fingers. Make me come all over your gorgeous face." Hermione said sounding as if she were out of breath.

Ginny just smirked before moved her face between Hermione's open legs. Ginny put two fingers inside Hermione and heard her suck in a breath.

"Like that baby?" Ginny asked. Ginny used her tongue to make Hermione moan and call out her name. Ginny would bring hormone so close and then pull her back.

After the 5th time Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Ginny please." Hermione begged.

Ginny bright Hermione so close but this time did not pull her back. With one last flick of her tongue Hermione was sent over the edge.

Ginny laid next to her holding her. Hermione looked into Ginny's light brown eyes.

"Your turn." Hermione whispered softly.

Hermione kissed down Ginny's body and parted her thighs. Hermione stuck two fingers into Ginny.

"Damn Hermione feels so good." Ginny called out to her.

Hermione just smiled as she brought her tongue down and used it to part and tease Ginny's folds. Ginny bucked her hips off the bed.

"Relax Ginny." Hermione said stroking Ginny with her fingers. Hermione used her tongue on Ginny's clit and Ginny moaned deeply.

"Love you baby." Ginny growled out. Hermione chuckled as she got Ginny as close as she could without pushing her off.ermioHerN

"Beg." Hermione said looking in Ginny's eyes.

"Please Hermione. I need you to lick me and out you fingers inside me and fuck me till I come." Ginny almost yelled.

Hermione did just that sending Ginny over the edge and watching her face as she came undone. Hermione pulled Hermione next to Ginny and used her wand to clean them both off. Ginny twisted her body around Hermione.

"I love you Hermione Granger. You are my everything and I will always be madly, deeply, wholly in love with you." Ginny said looking into Hermione's dark brown eyes.

"I love you too Ginevra Weasley. I love you more than anything thing or anyone else. You are my heart and soul and everything to me." Hermione kissed Ginny softly.

"It was a good two days?" Hermione asked.

"It was a good two days." Ginny said before they both drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Next chapter in a few days. I am skipping to Ginny's birthday party. She will be 17 and she, Hermione and her brothers will be going out drinking after the family party. : - )


	6. Birthday Surprises

Notes: Ok everyone so I went forward a few weeks to Ginny's birthday. Nothing really great happened in the 5 weeks I skipped. I hope you all like this chapter. The wedding will be here either next chapter or the one after that. So it's getting close. And when I said 5 chapter I must have fell on my head because it's looking more like 15.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few weeks went by in what seamed like a moment. Even with most of the wedding plans decided there was still a lot to do. Hermione and Ginny luckily had similar taste in things so it made it a little easier.

Hermione had gotten the job working with both Fleur and Bill. The three of them would be trying to break threw some of the hardest curses ever known to man. She started her job the first Monday in September.

Ginny had summer homework and training for Quidditch. She went flying everyday with Ron, Jess and Harry. Hermione helped her with the harder homework but Ginny really was just as smart as Hermione with most things.

Tonight was Ginny's 17th birthday. Her parent's were throwing her a party at the Burrow for family and friends. The Weasley children and their partners were going to a wizard club after the party so they could go out after and have some fun.

"Ok everyone before we have cake it's time for presents." Mrs. Weasley called everyone into the living room. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the smaller of the two couches and the rest of the family sat looking at them.

"Ok Ginny this is from Fleur and I." Bill said handing a red package to Ginny.

Ginny opened the box to find a large bottle of Fire Whiskey and chocolate. There were at least 15 different types of chocolate in the box.

"Thank you both. I have a feeling I can put these things to good use." Ginny grinned and then looked at Hermione.

Charlie got up and handed Ginny a package from he and Marissa. Ginny opened it to find dragon hide Quidditch gear.

"That is the warmest stuff Gin. But it lets you breath too." Charlie grinned at his little sister.

"Charlie, Marissa this is prefect. I needed new Quidditch stuff so this is great."

Percy got up and handed his green package to Ginny. Inside were some books about flying and Quidditch moves. There was also one other book about injuries and how to heal them faster and with less pain.

"Thanks Percy, Jane these are book I will actually read." Ginny grinned at her brother. Over the last year they had become closer than ever before.

"Ok Ginny Fred, Angie, Katie and I all went in on your gift." George smiled handed over the large package to Ginny.

Ginny opened the box and inside was a smaller box, inside that was a smaller box, inside that was a still smaller box. Ginny opened the last box. Inside was a key.

"We went to see our old friend Dumbledore. It seams September 1st comes on a Friday this year. We asked if you could show up on Tuesday, the first day of real classes, because we had planed a wonderful honeymoon and you wouldn't be back until then. Well it seams he really is a softly. That is a key to the master sweet at a hotel in Paris; 5 days, 4 nights. We talked to your boss to Hermione, seams he too is quite a softy." George winked at Bill. Ginny and Hermione were speechless. They both jumped up and hugged the twins, Angie and Katie. Then they hugged each other.

"We don't know how to thank you, this is amazing." Ginny said tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Gin. We are still newlyweds. We know what it's like to want time to enjoy right after getting married." Angie said smiling.

"Well I don't know how I am going to top that but here you go Ginny. This is from Jess and me" Ron said handing his sister his gift. Jess smiled at her from next to Ron.

Ginny opened the box to find a broom, but not just any broom it was a Firebolt. The fastest and newest broom there was.

"Ron this is . . . Jess . . . wow." Ginny said. Ron had always wanted a broom like this.

"It seams that the Ministry gave us some gold after the war. I had forgot about it until I went to get some money out. I thought if you're going pro you should get use to riding the best brooms. Jess thought of the engraving." Ron said grinning.

On the handle was written Need For Speed. Ginny grinned at the Top Gun reference; also one of her favorite movies.

"Ok Ginny time for my present." Hermione handed Ginny a small box. Ginny opened the box and looked inside.

"Mione?" Ginny asked looking at her. everyone stopped talking and the room was silent.

"Well see when I asked you to marry me I never got you a ring so I thought you might want one." Hermione picked up the ring. It was a simple but beautiful ruby and diamond engagement ring.

"I thought that the ruby reminded me of your hair and the diamond is like you so beautiful and has all the colors in it." Hermione said placing the ring on Ginny's hand. Hermione took out another ring that looked just like Ginny's. "And I thought I best have one two." Hermione placed the ring on her own finger.

"They're beautiful baby." Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug. All the others in the room started cheering.

"Ok Gin this is from Luna and me." Harry said bring in a beautiful snow white owl.

"Harry, Lune this is wonderful." Ginny said hugging them both.

After a moment Mr. Weasley brought out the last gift.

"Your mother and I planed to give this to you on your wedding day but it was done early. I hope you like it." Ginny pulled the paper off and reached for Hermione's hand once she knew what it was.

"Hermione it's a clock. Like Mum and Dad's, with our names on it." Ginny said as tears leaked form her eyes.

"It's set to have spaces for school, work, traveling, lost, hospital, prison, and mortal peril." Mrs. Weasley said looking at the two girls.

"Thank you Mum and Dad this is truly awesome." Ginny said hugging them both.

Soon Fred, Angie, George, Katie, Jess, Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were at the club. The drinks started flowing and people started dancing. Ginny was sitting on Hermione's lap. Jess was sitting on Ron's and Luna was on Harry's. Once the song What I Want came on the girl all led the guys to the dance floor.

_It always seemed that I was sorry for the things that I did__But never did a thing about it 'til I let you in.__It's kinda funny about the time that I was falling apart.__You came and put me back together, now._

Hermione and Ginny were holding each others hips and grinding into each other. Ginny started to suck on Hermione next not caring who was watching her.

_'Cause what I want__And__ what I need__Has now become the same thing__You've been offering.__As days go by__I've finally become what you want me to be._

Ron was a surprisingly good dancer. His and Jess's body fit perfectly together as they moved on the dance floor. Could feel Ron hard against her hips and just smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

_I still remember all the stupid things that I've said and done__But still, you stuck around with me when all your friends said, "Run!"__Givin__' me a name, I found myself inside all the flames.__Becoming everything for you again._

Luna and Harry were dancing as well. Luna and Harry were rubbing against each other and laughing. Harry had his hands on Luna's hips not wanting to let her go.

_What I want__And__ what I need__Has now become the same thing__You've been offering.__As days go by__I've finally become what you want me to be._

Fred and Angie were moving together as if of one mind. They movements were easy and fun. They had come a long was since their 6th year.

_Don't tell me you saw it all along.__God help me, I never knew it alone.__Guess I was wrong._

George and Katie were having as much fun as the rest. They two moved together well. Katie and George were facing the same way dancing close as they could.

_What I want__And__ what I need__Has now become the same thing__You've been offering.__As days go by__I've finally become what you want me to be._

Hermione and Ginny were clinging to each other like the other one might leave. There wasn't room for air or anything else between them.

_And what I need__Has__ now become the same thing__You've been offering.__You've taken me__And shaped me to become what you want me to be._

A few songs later everyone was sitting at a table taking a break. Ginny was on Hermione's lap again, Katie on George's, Angie on Fred's, Luna on Harry's and Jess on Ron's.

"God this is so much fun." Hermione said holding Ginny close to her.

"Yeah we should go out more." Luna smiled at Harry.

"Hey Hermione want to dance on the bar like in the good old days." Jess yelled over to her. The bartender let any of the young pretty girls dance on the bar because he always got more tips that way.

Ginny took Hermione's hand and soon Luna, Jess, Hermione and Ginny were on the bar and the guys moved over to see them all. Ron and Harry were sitting at the bar with Katie, George, Angie and Fred behind them.

"Damn my girlfriends hot." Ron grinned looking at Jess's dancing.

"Mine is to; amazingly hot." Harry grinned at Luna who winked at him.

Once the song was over the girls got off the bar and sat down again. Ginny and Hermione shaded a very deep passionate kiss once they were off the bar.

"You are amazing baby." Ginny grinned at Hermione.

Everyone was sitting down again. But no one was talking they all had much better uses for their mouths and tongue's. It wasn't until I don't want to miss a thing started to play they went back to the dance floor.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, __Watch you smile while you are sleeping, __While you are far away and dreaming, __I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, __I could stay lost in this moment forever, __Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

Hermione and Ginny held each other as they swayed to the music. The words of the song hit them hard as they looked in each others eyes.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, __Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing, __Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, __I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Harry bent down and whimpered "I love you" into Luna's ear for the first time. When he pulled back he saw the tears in her eyes and said "I love you Harry so much." Then she kissed him deeply.

Ron and Jess were close together. They knew that they had a real shot at forever with each other. Ron felt things for Jess he didn't even feel with Hermione. Jess felt safe in his arms. Ron told his dad before he left he wouldn't be going home that night. Mr. Weasley told him to be a gentleman and have fun.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, __And I wondering what you are dreaming, __Wondering if it's me you are seeing, __Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together, __I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever_

The twin's held their wives close to them. Fred loved how tall his wife was and they he could rest his head on her shoulder when they danced. George loved that he was 4 inches taller than Katie and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_And I don't want to miss one smile, __I don't want to miss one kiss, __I just want to be with you right here with you, __Just like this, I just want to hold you close, __I feel your heart so close to mine __And just stay here in this moment, __For all of the rest of time_

Hermione and Ginny decided that it was time to go home. They said goodbye to everyone and walked outside. With a soft pop they were in their bedroom.

"I believe it you have one more gift before you go to sleep Ginevra." Hermione said with a growl in her voice.

"Oh and what might that be?" Ginny asked as she started to undress Hermione. Hermione stopped her and with a flick of her wand they both were naked before the other.

"Lay on the bed." Hermione said softly. Ginny did as she was asked and Hermione smiled. She lit some candles leaving the room in a soft glow.

"Have I told you today that you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sexy woman in the world?" Hermione asked sitting on the bed next to Ginny.

"No I believe you have not." Ginny smirked.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sexy woman in the world. I love you because you make me whole, because you make me fight, because I wouldn't be who I am without you next to me. I love you so much." Hermione said before her mouth made contact with Ginny's.

Hermione ran her tongue against Ginny's bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Hermione's tongue searched and pressed against Ginny's. Hermione pulled away only when she needed to breathe.

"I am going to do something; I need you to trust me ok?" Hermione asked of Ginny. Ginny just nodded her head.

Hermione pulled something out of a draw and took her wand out.

"Ginny this is a muggle toy woman use to pleasure themselves. I found a spell I can do so it feels just like a real one would for both of us. What do you think? Hermione was worried that Ginny would hate the idea. But the time she used the spell to make it part of herself and just touched it felt so good she wanted to feel was it would be like to do things with Ginny.

"Hermione all I can say is . . . that's bloody brilliant. I always wanted to know what it felt like to really be inside you." Ginny's checks went a little pink. Hermione just kissed her and smiled.

"So what end do you want to be on?" Hermione chuckled.

"Well you took my virginity once think you're up to doing it again?" Ginny asked Hermione. She let her hand rub Hermione's left nipple.

Hermione just nodded and turned sitting on the edge of the bed. There was a soft blue glow in the room. When Hermione turned around Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Good God how big is that thing?" Ginny asked. She reached out to touch the now very human looking thing.

"It's big but that feels really good Gin." Hermione moaned as Ginny stroked her. Ginny got a grin on her face as she touched Hermione and saw the reaction. Ginny had never touched a guy before so she really didn't know how it was meant to fell but this felt good in her hand. Hermione's moaning was starting to affect Ginny.

"How does it feel?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Amazing, better than when I tried it myself." Hermione hissed out. Ginny loved the look that was on Hermione's face, she looked like she was in pure bliss.

"Can I use my mouth?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked at Ginny. Hermione nodded her head slowly. Ginny kissed Hermione before she lowered her head.

Ginny had always known that she preferred woman over men but she knew that she always wondered what being with a ma would be like. She knew that Hermione was the one that she was meant for and would have been meant for even if one was a man. Seeing Hermione lying on their bed with a male organ was by far the most erotic thing Ginny had ever seen.

Ginny dipped her head down and licked from the back to the tip. She was very happy to find it still tasted like Hermione. Ginny licked it all over. Hermione was moaning and gasping for air.

"Feels so good . . . please Ginny just a little more." Hermione begged. Ginny took Hermione into her mouth and sucked. Hermione only last a moment before Hermione came. Ginny pulled her out and just licked the tip.

Ginny crawled up to the head of the bed. Hermione and she held each other. Hermione kissed her and tasted herself on Ginny's lips.

"Can I have a try now?" Ginny asked holding Hermione.

Hermione cast a cleaning charm over herself and said the spell a soft green light was in the room. Hermione told Ginny the spell and soon a blue light filled the room.

"You realize the first time I used my wand as an adult it's so I can get head from you right?" Ginny grinned at Hermione. Hermione just shook her head and laughed.

Hermione sat back and looked at Ginny's new anatomy. She had always wanted to be able to feel what it felt like to be against a bed having Ginny drive into her. It was always Ginny. Hermione didn't know what she would called herself is someone asked. She was attracted to both men and woman but only wanted Ginny, only craved Ginny, only wanted Ginny inside her.

Hermione took Ginny in her hand and stroked her. Ginny let out a long, deep moan. Hermione bent over her and licked only the tip. She was very hand to find the taste was still the same. Hermione used her tongue the same way Ginny had to her. She licked her from base to tip and then took her in her mouth. Ginny almost jumped off the bed.

"Baby I'm going to . . ." Was all Ginny could get out before she came as hard as she had ever.

Two cleaning charms later Hermione was holding Ginny in her arms. Ginny smiled into Hermione's chest.

"Can I be inside you?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione looked up into her eyes.

"Only you Ginny." Hermione said kissing Ginny.

Ginny could tell she was ready again. She started kissing Hermione. She sucked and licked her breasts making Hermione cry out. Hermione grinned and did the same thing back to her. Soon Hermione and under Ginny and could feel how ready she was.

"This is going to hurt, I'm so sorry for that baby." Ginny said looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione moved Ginny so she was ready. Ginny pushed forward breaking threw the last barrier Hermione had against Ginny. Both Hermione and Ginny cried out but for different reasons.

"It's ok baby. It will feel better in a moment." She whispered into Ginny's ear as she kissed Hermione softly. Hermione rolled her hips a moment later to tell Ginny she was ready.

One major benefit to this was Ginny had the same amount to stay power as it were that she did normally. It wasn't over in a mere moment as she had heard here friends say. Ginny was moving in and out of Hermione slowly.

"Faster Gin please faster." Hermione moaned. Ginny picked up the speed and moved her hand down to rubbed Hermione as she had so many times. Hermione cried out as she lost it. Ginny couldn't take it anymore and released as well.

Hermione cleaned herself up and moved into Ginny's arms. She had felt something more amazing that she could have guessed.

"You know we can fall asleep yet. We still have one more round left. And because I'm the birthday girl you damn well better make me happy tonight." Ginny grinned at Hermione.

"It hurts but when it doesn't anymore it's amazing." Hermione said as Ginny cast the room and green light. Hermione then cast the room in blue light and smiled at Ginny.

Hermione moved and used first her fingers to make sure Ginny was ready. Hermione kissed Ginny deeply and got ready. Hermione moved forward; Ginny met her ½ way. Unlike Hermione Ginny liked the pain. She had felt worse before and she wanted Hermione moving inside her.

"Go father I'm ok." Ginny panted out. Hermione trusted Ginny and thrust faster and harder than she had been. Hermione and Ginny were both moaning and kissing, and feeling each other. Ginny was as close as Hermione was and as soon as Hermione let go so did Ginny.

Soon cleaning charms were cast, things were but back into draws and Hermione and Ginny held each other.

"4 in one night, not bad for our first time." Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"You know now we have taken each other's virginity twice. Not bad I think." Ginny smiled before they drifted off to dream land.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes; Ok the end had a lot of sex but it is her birthday. I know I made Hermione un-Hermione like again. But she can't be the good girl all the time. So what do you think? Wedding will be here soon.

Who will be there? Who shouldn't be there? Maybe Lavender will try to get her man back. Maybe someone will get drunk and say some things?

What do you think; you know I can't make the wedding have no drama?

About 3 days or so for the next chapter.


	7. Sweet Words

Notes: So I wrote this to go in last chapter. After some thought I decided to make it it's own chapter. I tried to really make what everyone said good so I hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon the planning was done and things were paid for. Hermione had some traditions that Ginny didn't always like but respected because of her respect for Hermione. Ginny did not like the idea they couldn't sleep together the night before they got married, but Hermione wouldn't budge so she agreed.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner. The whole wedding party would be there. The only one's who were not there tonight were Percy and Jane. Both had to work a night shift and could not get the time off.

Rev. Moore was standing next to Ginny, on her left in order were Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry. To her right were Jess, Fleur, Marissa, Angie, Katie, and Luna. Ginny's heart skipped a beat when Hermione walked out with her father. She was only in jeans but still.

"Let's just have the minister do it now." Ginny whispered when Hermione got to where she was. Hermione didn't think Ginny could know how tempting that idea was.

They practiced a few times then went to the table that was set outside for a big meal Molly made. Everyone started eat and talking when they sat down. After most of the food was gone it was speech time. Everyone at the table would have a change to say what they wished then Hermione and Ginny would speck.

"Well because I am the oldest I will start this show. Ginny you are my little sister, but somehow you grew up. You turned into an amazing woman. You are a great athlete, smart as I ever have been, and found someone who you love more than life. You have battled in a war before you were old enough to use a wand to dry your hair. You have stood up to people because you believe things so strongly. You have grown up Ginny. And I can't be more proud, I love you Gin." Everyone clapped at the first part.

"Hermione you came one holiday and somehow could stand this family enough to come back. You might not have red hair and freckles but you are a Weasley threw and threw. At the risk of getting my behind hexed by the other fire amazing women at this table, you just might be the smartest witch of your age. I love you and hope you can put up with my sister because there is no return policy." The other women didn't hex bill but a few had tears. Bill hugged both girls and sat down.

Fleur stood up. "Ginny thing have changed a lot since we met. You don't want to hex me for one." Ginny grew a little pink at that. "But I deserved it so it's ok. You have grown to be a wonderful person. I wish you all the luck in the world." Ginny nodded and smiled at her.

"Hermione you to no longer wish to hex me. I must be doing something right. We have become friends over the last 5 years am I'm glad for that. You are as Bill put it the smartest witch of your age. I look forward to working with you. I look forward to watching as you and Ginny grow strong by the day. I wish everything in your dreams comes true." Fleur said as she hugged the two girls.

Charlie got out of his chair. "Ginny what can I say? You are my little sister, one of the funniest people I know, one of the best Quidditch players I know and one of the smartest in the family. You have done things grown men couldn't and still you laugh and can live a life full of love. I will always be your older brother Ginny, I love you Gin Gin." Charlie grinned at his nickname for Ginny.

"Then there is Hermione. What can I say about her? You too did things people twice your age couldn't. You have changed who people saw muggleborns. You have done so much in your life. Then you survive a war, help kill the bad guy. Do you take time off, take a vacation, no, you start dating the only person that is as stubborn as you are Ginny." Ginny glared at her brother then smiled at him. "Hermione honestly you as Bill said might not have red hair but you have been one of us for a long time, love ya kid." Charlie winked before hugging her and Ginny.

Marissa looked a little scared to be talking. "Ginny I don't know you as well as some of the people at this table. But I do know that you did something not many have the courage to do; you fell in love with everything you have. I hope you get every reward you could because of that."

"Hermione if possible I know you even less. But you are one of those types of people that is getting rarer and rarer every day; you stood up for those you couldn't in a time no one was standing up at all. I hope you and Ginny have everything that life has to offer." She too hugged the two girls.

Fred and Angie stood up together.

"Ginny what can we say." Angie started.

"She's hard head, can be a brat, interfering." Fred said grinning.

"She's also caring, funny, great Quidditch player." Angie smiled.

"Ginny we love you and hope you are as happy as we have been. You and Hermione can always come to us if you need us if you need us. But not in the middle of the night, never know what you will see then." Fred grinned as the table laughed and Angie hit him.

"Then there is Hermione; who put out . . . up . . . I mean put up with two of the Weasley children." Fred said trying to hide his grin. Ginny shot him a look as did Ron.

"Hermione what my bumbling idiot of a husband is trying to say is . . ." Angie looked at Fred.

"We love and respect you as much as Ginny. You helped us with our escape from the Toad, you helped us with some magic we couldn't get right that paid for that honeymoon you will be on soon; all the luck in the world you two." Fred grinned giving then hugs. Angie hugged then as well and mouthed sorry to them both.

"Well George had better be a little better behaved that Fred or you will be able to safely some to our house any time of day." Katie said to George more than anyone.

"Hermione and Ginny we love you. Have a great life." His face was red and he quickly gave then hugs and sat down. Katie rolled her eyes and hugged the two younger girls.

"Well Gin what can I say. We have been threw a lot together. We dated for a month, been friends for 6 years. And you helped me win a war. You found love with one of the most amazing people I know, and maybe the only other person that can fight as well as you. You are my sister, blood or no blood." Harry said looking at Ginny. Both had tears in their eyes. They hugged tightly before Harry went on.

"Now if I cry over the next few days it will be now. Hermione you were the first mother I had." Harry smiled threw his tears, as did Hermione. "You made sure I did my homework, kept me alive, kept me sane, for years you have been the best big sister a guy could have. We have killed a dark lord, played one hell of a chess game; you have done more of me that almost anyone else. And you found someone who I know will love you and respect you and challenge you better than anyone else. I will always be here for you any time you need me. I love you Hermione." Harry and Hermione hugged, both crying hard. It took a few moments before they stopped hugging and crying.

"Ginny we have become good friends over the years. You were one of the first friends I have ever had. You told me I should make the best call of my life and ask Harry out. You have been a true friend. I hope you have everything that forever gives you." Luna smiled at Ginny who smiled back.

"Hermione you and I don't agree about a lot but we are still good friends. You saved my life a few times. I have fought side by side with you for 3 years and you might not believe in the things I do but we both believe that love is more important than hate. You too were one of the first people who did laugh at me because I wasn't like you. I hope you and Ginny have a lifetime of love." Luna walked over and hugged two of her best friends.

"Well Ginny I could tell everyone how wonderful you are or how much of a pain you are, but I won't. You are one of my best friends, my sister, my teammate, and a lot more I couldn't begin to give names too. I love you little sister. You are marrying one of my best friends don't mess it up or Hermione will use hexing Harry and me as stress relief and you don't want a dead brother do you?" Ron grinned at Ginny who smiled.

"Hermione you're my best friend. I still stand by what I said 1st year, you are a nightmare. You're a nightmare for all the people who said you're not good enough because of you're blood, because you are too smart, because you're not what they think you should be, because you are better then they are. Hermione I have said the wrong thing to you a lot but I will try not to mess this up. Anytime you need me, call and I will be there, any time you need a shoulder to cry on, I will bend down, any time you need someone to hex, I will try not to scream to much when you do it. Be good to my sister, both of you." Ron had to whip some tears from his eyes as he hugged Hermione.

Jess stood up and looked at her best friend and her best friend's soon to be wife. "I can only say that you Ginny are the only person I have seen that can read Hermione. I have known her my whole life and I can't read her that well. She might never tell you this but when she was in 4th year she wanted me to help her pick a dress so she could impress this amazing 3rd year. I have a feeling it was you. She has loved you for a long time, be careful you know what she's like when you piss her off. I have scares if you want proof." Jess and Ginny smiled at each other not having to say the words.

"Now Hermione if you mess this you I will hex you so bad it will make what you did to Jade Carmike look like a tea party. I love you Big H." Jess didn't need to say more than that for Hermione to know it all. Hermione and Jess just smiled as they hugged each other.

Now it was time for the 4 hardest speeches; the parents.

"Hermione I have loved you from the moment I found out I was going to be a mother. You are the most amazing child I could have asked for. You are so adult, and smart, and you have grown up to be amazing. I will always love you Hermione you have made me so proud of you. Ginny you make me baby girl happy. I couldn't ask any more for you. Thank you for watching out for Hermione." Mrs. Granger hugged her baby girl and soon to be daughter in law.

"Well baby girl you have found someone to share your life with. I held you as a baby and hoped you would find the person that would be right for you. You found her. Now you are getting married. You amazes me everyday Hermione. I love you and am so proud of you. Ginny like my wife said thank you for watching out for Hermione and for loving her. You mean the world you her." Mr. Granger smiled at his baby girl then gave Hermione and Ginny a hug.

"Ginny you were my only daughter. I love you so much and see so much of your mother in you. You both are strong and smart and funny. You both do far more and expect far less. Hermione you are also my daughter in everything but blood; and you know my thoughts on blood. Tomorrow you will be married and I hope you have at least ½ the amazing moments that I have had in my marriage." Arthur smiled and hugged his two daughters.

"Ginny, Hermione I love you both. You are both strong and smart and wonderful women. I have seen you grown from girls into the women before me. Thank you for letting me be a part of you lives." Mrs. Weasley burst into tears hugging the two girls.

Ginny and Hermione both stood after everyone stopped crying.

"We just want to say a few words. 1st you made us cry, 2nd we love you all, 3rd thank you." Ginny grinned.

"You are all important you both of us. Tomorrow we will stand up and tell each other how we feel with 225 people watching us. But if it were only the people here tonight there tomorrow that would be ok. We love you all thank you for everything." Hermione said holding on to Ginny.

Soon Hermione and her parent's were home. Hermione would be staying here tonight before going to the Burrow for the wedding then Paris the next day. Hermione hated not have Ginny next to her in bed. But this was the last night she went to sleep as a single woman. Hermione's head was filled with thoughts of the wedding as she fell to sleep 4 hours later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: The wedding is the next chapter! Did you like Fred putting out/up joke? I thought it was rather funny. It was a typo that I had to use.


	8. Marrying The Girl Of My Dreams

Notes: Ok here is the wedding. I put some drama in here, a little sex, some funniness. All the things a good wedding should have. I hope you all enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up in the bed in her old room at her parent's house. She had just spent her last night as a single woman. She wished she let Ginny come back with her like Ginny wanted. Hermione couldn't sleep well without Ginny's arms wrapped tightly around her. Hermione got up and took a shower; she put on jeans and a tee shirt. Her dress and everything was over at the Weasley's.

Hermione's father was already at the Burrow. All the men that were going to be in the ceremony were told to be there at 10 am sharp.

"Hermione are you ready?" Mrs. Granger asked her.

"I am." Hermione said getting up from the chair she was in and taking her mother's hand. When Hermione opened her eyes she was in the kitchen at the burrow.

Hermione walked Percy's old room where all her things were. In two hours she would be married. Both Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door. Hermione was sitting on the bed when they walked in.

"Hermione we just wanted to say something before the wedding. Molly has had as much to do with raising you as I have. When I think of everything they have done for you I am so happy you had that in your life. You fell in love and today you are marrying the woman of your dreams. I love you Hermione, always." Mrs. Granger gave her daughter a hug and walked out of the room.

"Hermione dear we have been threw a lot. I can't count the times you spent the night or meals we have eaten together. You have been my daughter for a long time. I know with the amount of children I have adding another should be old hat but it's not. I'm so happy you found someone who makes you happy. That person being Ginny makes it even better. I love you as much as my children because you are one of my children red hair or not." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a hug and left her to dress.

Hermione just sat on the bed. She needed to see Ginny. She didn't care that it was her idea not to see her, she needed to see Ginny. Ginny was the one that would make her ok again. Ginny would smile at her and make her melt and she wanted to melt right now. Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Leave me the hell alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now unless you name is Hermione." Ginny yelled at the door.

"Ginny it's me." Hermione said softly. Hermione saw the door whip open and Ginny pulled her inside. The first thing Ginny did was pull Hermione to her and kiss her softly. Hermione's arms went to Ginny's hips and Ginny's hands went into Hermione's hair.

"Last night was horrible without you baby. I need you lying next to me, tangled around me, keeping the rest of the world out." Ginny said holding Hermione. Hermione could tell Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"I know Ginny. I couldn't sleep without your body touching mine. I almost came over last night." Hermione said stroking Ginny's hair. "I had to see you before everything got crazy, you keep me grounded." Hermione pulled back and smiled softly.

"Mum told me you weren't getting here till right before the wedding or I would have been in Percy's room naked waiting for you." Ginny grinned. Hermione laughed and kissed Ginny.

"We have 30 minutes Ginny. Do with them what you will." Hermione smirked at her.

Ginny ripped off Hermione shirt and groaned when she saw Hermione had not put a bra on. Ginny moved her mouth down and took one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth.

"So good Ginny." Hermione was trying to stay quite and failing. Ginny moved to the other one and then looked up at Ginny. Hermione removed Ginny's shirt and took her left nipple in her mouth. Ginny could have cared less who heard her as she moaned out.

"God I love you baby." Ginny growled. Hermione just smiled as she moved to the right one.

Hermione removed Ginny's knickers. Ginny started to move back to lay on the bed but Hermione just shook her head.

"No just stand there." Hermione said softly. Ginny widen her stance and let Hermione's tongue make her moan. Hermione used her fingers and tongue to make Ginny shake and cry out. Once Ginny could think straight she stripped Hermione and did the same to her. She held on to Hermione so she wouldn't fall as the work Ginny did make her body shake and convalesce.

"I need to go get dressed. I'm getting married today you know. Amazing woman, smart, funny, sexy as hell too." Hermione smirked.

"You will see me later. I will be the one standing next to my big brothers. Just keep your eyes on me the whole time, everything will be fine." Ginny gave Hermione one more breath stealing kiss before she left.

Hermione got dressed, Ginny got dressed, and everyone in the wedding party got dressed. Soon Mr. Granger came to get Hermione.

"Ready Hermione?" He asked his little girl. Hermione nodded and they walked out of the room and down the stairs. They waited until the bridle party went down ahead of them.

Hermione took a deep breath and took her father's arm. As she walked out into the garden she had never been so scared. Then her eyes looked on Ginny's. In a moment all her fears were gone. She didn't look at anything but Ginny as she walked towards her.

"Merlin you look beautiful." Ginny whispered to Hermione once her father had gone to sit down.

"You look amazing yourself." Hermione whispered back.

The minister started the ceremony but Ginny and Hermione didn't really hear what he was saying. They were too focused on each other. They didn't look away from each other until it was time for them to say their vows.

Ginny went first. "Hermione, you are my heart, my soul, my best friend. I would do anything just to see a smile on your face. I want to wake you with you in my arms everyday and go to bed with you in my arms every night." Hermione smiled at this part.

"I love you for the little things; the way you smile, the way you bit a quill when you're studying, the way you bit you lip when you're nervous, the way you look in the morning before you start your day. And I love you for the big things; your brain, your heart, the way no matter what you want you work harder and longer than anyone else so you get it, the way you love everyone around you. You are the most beautiful person I know." Hermione had tears wanting to spill from her eyes.

"You are the only person that can make me so angry and then fall in love with you all over again. You are simple everything that is right in my life, I love you." Ginny finished and she gave Hermione a smiled.

Hermione took another deep breath before she trusted herself to speck. "Ginny you're the one reason I wake up in the morning, you're the one reason I find a way to smile, you're the one person that can change everything around me when it is going bad." Hermione took Ginny's hand.

"Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, the look in your eyes when you talk to me, that's why I love you. I love the sound of your voice and the way that we touch, I love your warm smile and your kind thoughtful ways and the joy that you bring to my life everyday, I love you today as I have from the start and I'll love you forever with all of my heart." Ginny smirked at Hermione knowing she meant every word.

"You make my heart skip every other beat. You make my cheeks blush whenever you smile at me. You make me laugh just by saying the little things. You are my shelter, my hero, my best friend. If I'm with you then I have everything I need. I love you so much." Hermione finished her vows and looked at Ginny once more.

"If no one objects then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I pronounce you wed. You may join your wands together to bind you magic and kiss to bind your hearts" Hermione and Ginny touched the end of their wands together and a soft green light surrounded them.

Hermione and Ginny took a step closer to each other. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss. The people around them clapped and cheered. Hermione and Ginny pulled away from each other laughing.

Hand in hand they walked threw the garden to the area the reception would be held and sat down. They only had a few moments alone before everyone joined them. Soon everyone was eating and laughing and talking; after the meal was over Ginny stood up.

"I would like to say a few words. First I just want to thank everyone for coming, and Ron and Jess for standing up with us. Hermione and I have been threw a lot over the last few years. We have saved each other more times that I can count. Over the last 7 years I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, her knowledge and her flaming self-respect and it's these things I'd believe in even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be, I love her and that's the beginning of everything. She is what makes me want to be better. She makes me crazy and confused at the same time. She really is the other half of my soul. And I love her with everything that is in me." Everyone was smile and clapping when Ginny sat down.

Hermione stood up. "Like Ginny I would like to say a few things. When I was 11 years old I was a bit of a know it all but the older I got the more I realized I didn't know most of the important things in life. Ginny taught me just as much as I taught her, she taught me how to have fun, how to be loyal, how to really care about people. Ginny you're the one reason I wake up in the morning, you're the one reason I find a way to smile, you're the one person that can change everything around me when it is going bad. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your look in your eyes when you talk to me, that's why I love you."

Hermione looked down for a moment as to gather all her strength. "I almost lose Ginny during the war. She was hit with a few curses that I didn't know how to save her from but in the end that same stubbornness that drives me crazy saved her. Ginny I don't know anyone who can make me as mad as you can, but I also don't know anyone who can make me love as much as you do." When Hermione sat down there was not a dry eye in the house.

Ginny was the first one to speak. "Hold on a moment, you use to be a know it all? I wasn't aware that that changed." Everyone at the table broke into a smile even Hermione and soon everyone was talking and laughing again.

Just before desert Ron stood up. "Well I guess it is time for the best man speech. I have known Hermione for the last 7 years and Ginny all her life. I know the first time they were together that they were made for the other. Hermione helped Ginny grow up a lot over the last few years and no one can make Hermione laugh as hard or make her as mad as Ginny. If any two people can make it work it is these two. I wish you all the best; I hope that you will be happy. And I know you will be together forever or at least until Hermione finds a book with hands. I love you both; you are two of the best people I know." Ron sat down and Ginny smiled and pated him on the back.

After dessert was done it was time for Ginny and Hermione's first dance. They walked out in the middle of the dance floor and the music started to play. Hermione and Ginny just held each other close.

_Maybe it's intuition__But some things you just don't question__Like in your eyes__I see my future in an instant__And there it goes__I think I've found my best friend__I know that it might sound more than a little crazy__But I believe_

Hermione and Ginny danced with each other holding the other close. The look in their eyes was pure love; neither seamed to want to let the other get to far away.

_I knew I loved you before I met you__I think I dreamed you into life__I knew I loved you before I met you__I have been waiting all my life_

"I can't believe we're married." Ginny grinned at Hermione well they were dancing.

_There's just no rhyme or reason__Only this sense of completion__And in your eyes__I see the missing pieces__I'm searching for__I think I've found my way home_

"I know this is a dream come true Ginny. I love you so much." Hermione smiled.

"I love you too baby." Ginny said still grinning like a fool.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy__But I believe__I knew I loved you before I met you__I think I dreamed you into life__I knew I loved you before I met you__I have been waiting all my life_

Everyone watched as Hermione and Ginny seamed to float around the dance floor. The Weasleys, the Grangers, Tonks and Lupin and Dumbledore and McGonagall all took each others hands.

_A thousand angels dance around you__I am complete now that I've found you__I knew I loved you before I met you__I think I dreamed you into life__I knew I loved you before I met you__I have been waiting all my life_

It was now time for the father daughter dance. Hermione took her father's hand and walked out on the dance floor as did Ginny. The music started to play and both pairs started to dance.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way__Lost in the moment and each others face__So much in love your alone in this place__Like there's nobody else in the world__I was enough for her not long ago__I was her number one__She told me so__And she still means the world to me__Just so you know__So be careful when you hold my girl__Time changes everything__Life must go on__And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

"You know Hermione I hope you know how proud your mother and I are of you. You have done so much good work." Jack smiled at his daughter.

"You and Mum always taught me to stand up for what I thought was right. That's all I did." Hermione said turning a little pink.

_But I loved her first and I held her first__And a place in my heart will always be hers__From the first breath she breathed__When she first smiled at me__I knew the love of a father runs deep__And I prayed that she'd find you someday__But it still hard to give her away__I loved her first_

"Ginny you have turned into an amazing woman. I hope you know that your mother and I love you so much." Arthur said leading Ginny around the dance floor.

"I know Dad. Thank you for everything. I know I wasn't always the easiest kid growing up but I couldn't have had better parents than you and Mum." Ginny grinned up at her dad.

_How could that beautiful women with you__Be the same freckle face kid that I knew__The one that I read all those fairy tales to__And tucked into bed all those nights__And I knew the first time I saw you with her__It was only a matter of time_

Ginny and Hermione locked eyes and smiled at each other. They knew that everything over the last 6 years was worth this moment. Ginny mouthed I love you to Hermione. Hermione mouthed I love you too back to her.

_But I loved her first and I held her first__And a place in my heart will always be hers__From the first breath she breathed__When she first smiled at me__I knew the love of a father runs deep__And I prayed that she'd find you someday__But its still hard to give her away__I loved her first_

Jack and Arthur met gazes and nodded to each other. Their little girls were grow up and married. The words of this song fit perfectly all the things they wanted to but couldn't say to their daughters.

_From the first breath she breathed__When she first smiled at me__I knew the love of a father runs deep__Someday you might know what I'm going through__When a miracle smiles up at you__I loved her first_

The song finished and there weren't any dry eyes in the house. Both Jane and Molly were crying looking at their husbands and daughters dancing. The men tried to hid it but they too were crying. And Hermione and Ginny had tears in their eyes as they took each others hand walking off the dance floor.

Lavender was trying to get Ron to dance with her. "Please Ron you know you want to." Lavender gave her best face.

Jess walked over to her boyfriend and his ex. "Ok Lavender this is really simple. Stay away from Ron or I will be forced to kick your ass both the muggle and wizard way." Jess smirked at her.

"Ron are you going to let her speck to me that way?" Lavender yelled.

"Lavender she's my girlfriend. I'm madly in love with her, it was never you. Just stay away from me please." Ron said looking into her eyes.

The sound of Ron being slapped and a pop when Lavender left made everyone look at him.

"About time someone in our family pissed that woman off to the point she hit Ron." Ginny had to hold Hermione up she was laughing so hard.

"Hey you know how hard it is to find a good, smart, funny, hot wizard in this world? I don't plan to ever give this one up, ever." Jess smiled at Ron.

"Jess will you marry me?" Ron asked a moment later in front of everyone at the wedding.

Jess just looked at him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Hell yes." Jess said between kisses. Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

Ginny and Hermione were the last two over. "I'm sorry for doing that today." Ron said his ears red.

"Please Ron that was amazing. Someone needed to put that slut in her place. And I couldn't be happier for you too." Hermione said hugging Ron and Jess.

"Yeah you guys this is wonderful. And when we tell our kids about the wedding this makes it even better." Ginny smiled hugging both of them.

Ron and Jess and Hermione and Ginny walked out and started dancing. Other people then started dancing; Luna and Harry, Bill and Flur, Charlie and Marissa, George and Katie, Fred and Angelina, Jack and Jane and Arthur and Molly were all dancing close together.

_Every time our eyes meet__This feeling inside me__Is almost more than I can take__Baby when you touch me__I can feel how much you love me__And it just blows me away__I've never been this close to anyone or anything__I can hear your thoughts__I can see your dreams_

Luna looked up at Harry. "I think I might want this one day." She said to Harry.

"I know I want this with you one day." Harry grinned at her.

_I don't know how you do what you do__I'm so in love with you__It just keeps getting better__I wanna spend the rest of my life__With you by my side__Forever and ever__Every little thing that you do__Baby I'm amazed by you_

"You know Ron this has been one the best nights of my life." Jess smiled at Ron.

"It has been the best of mine." Ron said turning a little red. Jess just pulled him into a soft kiss.

"The best night of my life was last night." Ron's grin grew wider knowing he was the cause of two of the best nights of her life.

_The smell of your skin__The taste of your kiss__The way you whisper in the dark__Your hair all around me__Baby you surround me__You touch every place in my heart__Oh it feels like the first time every time__I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

"6 months Fred and we will be parents." Angelina smiled.

"I can't wait. You are so beautiful Angel." Fred said kissing her.

_I don't know how you do what you do__I'm so in love with you__It just keeps getting better__I wanna spend the rest of my life__With you by my side__Forever and ever__Every little thing that you do__Baby I'm amazed by you_

"You know Molly are kids turned out pretty god didn't they." Arthur said looking into Molly's eyes.

"Yeah Arthur they did." Tears started to form in Molly's eyes and Arthur kissed them away.

_Every little thing that you do__I'm so in love with you__It just keeps getting better__I wanna spend the rest of my life__With you by my side__Forever and ever__Every little thing that you do__Oh, every little thing that you do__Baby I'm amazed by you_

Everyone drank, danced and talk for the rest of the night. Most of the girls were barefoot now and the guys had the first button on their shirt undone. On the last song of the night everyone made there way to the dance area for one last dance.

_For all those times you stood by me__For all the truth that you made me see__For all the joy you brought to my life__For all the wrong that you made right__For every dream you made come true__For all the love I found in you__I'll be forever thankful baby__You're the one who held me up__Never let me fall__You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Luna had her head on Harry's chest. She looked into his eyes and smiled. After a moment her lips were on his, and they almost seemed to meld into one.

_You were my strength when I was weak__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__You saw the best there was in me__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__I'm everything I am__Because you loved me_

Molly and Arthur looked as if this might be their wedding. Even if you tried you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them, they were dancing so close. And they still had a look of love in their eyes.

Jack held his wife close to him as they danced. Jane had a large smile on her face as they moved to the music.

_You gave me wings and made me fly__You touched my hand I could touch the sky__I lost my faith, you gave it back to me__You said no star was out of reach__You stood by me and I stood tall__I had your love I had it all__I'm grateful for each day you gave me__Maybe I don't know that much__But I know this much is true__I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Bill and Flur kept whispering to each other and smiling. You could see the start of a bump on Fleur's belly. Every so often Bill would place his hand on it and smile like a fool and then kiss Fleur.

_You were my strength when I was weak__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__You saw the best there was in me__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__I'm everything I am__Because you loved me_

Charlie and Marissa were dancing close as well. He had first seen her on a riding on the back of a run a way dragon and had feel in love on the spot. She had needed a little more time, but in the next year they had become inseparable. Married life agreed with them.

_You were always there for me__The tender wind that carried me__A light in the dark shining your love into my life__You've been my inspiration__Through the lies you were the truth__My world is a better place because of you_

George and Katie looked as if they had just won the world cup; the smiles on their faces were so big. Katie kept looking up and George and smiling at him, and he looked down and did the same to her, kissing her every so often.

Fred and Angelina didn't have smiles on their faces. Instead there was a look of love, passions and want. Every few moments one would kiss the other.

_You were my strength when I was weak__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__You saw the best there was in me__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__I'm everything I am__Because you loved me_

Ron and Jess were dancing close. Ron's hand was on her waist and her hands were on his arms. Hermione had never seen either of them look at another liked they looked at the other.

_You were my strength when I was weak__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__You saw the best there was in me__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__I'm everything I am__Because you loved me_

In the middle of everyone were Hermione and Ginny. They might as well have been and the moon. They were so focused on each other a bomb could have hit and they wouldn't have noticed.

_I'm everything I am__Because you loved me_

Ginny and Hermione were soon back at their flat. Without much time wasted they walked into the bedroom. They both sat on the bed.

"We did it baby." Ginny gave Hermione a smile.

"Yes we did. Now we get to enjoy the wedding night."

Hermione stood up and let her dress fall to her feet. Ginny just sat there taking it all in. Hermione straddled her and starting sucking on Ginny's most sensitive area, her ears. Hermione took Ginny's coat off and then unbuttoned her shirt. She placed soft kisses all the way down Ginny's chest. Ginny stood up and took Hermione into her arms. She just held her for a moment letting the events of the day play in their minds.

Lying down next to her she kissed her neck and then her chest. Ginny flipped Hermione on her back and started to kiss down her neck, then her collarbone till he got to her breasts. Ginny removed her bra and started to suck on her hard nipples. She kissed down her torso till her reached the last bit of material she had on. Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes. Hermione gave his a sexy smile and Ginny returned to her work. Ginny removed Hermione's knickers.

Ginny put their toy in place and said the spell Hermione had shown her a few weeks ago, a blue light filled the room.

Ginny put her tongue between Ginny's folds. Hermione let out a deep slow moan. Ginny added a finger and felt how much she wanted her. Hermione was grabbing the sheets with one hand and the other one was in Ginny's hair. Ginny removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue. Hermione let out a much louder moan.

"Ginny I'm so close please." Hermione almost begged.

Ginny responded by flicking her clit with his tongue and putting 2 fingers inside her. She could tell she was on the edge and wanted to push her off. Ginny laid over Hermione and kissed her deeply as she thrust deep inside of Hermione. Ginny liked to see how fast she could get Hermione to unravel. Hermione lost it after a few times of this. After she was done she pulled herself up to the head of the bed. She took Hermione in his arms and whispers to her.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Gin."

Hermione got a smile on her face and looked at Ginny. Hermione moved her hands over Ginny's lean body. Ginny broke the kiss long enough to remove her bra and then replaced her lips on hers. She kissed Ginny hard and didn't care that tomorrow she would have bruised lips or bruised skin from where her lips and teeth marked her skin.

Ginny said the counter spell and it was her turn to enjoy Hermione's ability to make her moan.

"Can I?" Hermione asked before she undid it. Ginny slid her knickers and down leaving her completely naked before Hermione's eyes.

Hermione was blown away as she looked at Ginny's body. "Incredible." Hermione muttered.

"Ginny you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Ginny's blush grew.

"Can I" Hermione asked before moving. Ginny nodded; she always loved when Hermione asked.

Hermione moved her head down and kissed Ginny's thighs. Hermione moved a hand to her knee and spread her legs so she could look at her. Hermione reached a finger down and felt just how wet Ginny was. Hermione slid a finger inside of Ginny and heard her gasp for breath.

"Ok Ginny?" Hermione asked looking up at her.

"Amazing." Ginny moaned.

Hermione brought her mouth down and tasted Ginny. Hermione found the nub that made Ginny almost jump off the bed. She worked it as she slid his fingers in and out of Ginny first 1 and then adding a 2nd. Ginny was as close as possible when Hermione took her nub and sucked on it.

"Almost Hermione inside me please." Ginny begged.

She stopped before Ginny could release and slammed into her. Ginny's eyes rolled into the back of her head after a few forceful thrusts. Ginny's body shook and she moaned loudly. Hermione brought his head up to watch her, her eyes were closed and her face showed pure pleasure.

Hermione lifted herself next to Ginny and put her arms around her bring her close to her.

"Was that ok?" Hermione asked.

"That was incredible." Ginny chuckled. Hermione smiled and kissed her long and deep. Ginny traced shapes on Hermione's chest. Hermione cleaned them both up and held Ginny in her arms. Soon they both fell asleep in the arms of the woman they loved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Ok so what do you think? I know you want to hit the little button that says review. Because doing so makes me happy, and when I'm happy I write more, I write more, when I write I update, when I update you have something to read, so reviewing will make you happy. ; - )


	9. Paris

Notes; Yes this is a short chapter but a lot of information is given. There are three things that will affect them later. I can't tell you but you should get them easily. And those who wondered I didn't bring the last name thing up till now because both thought the other would take their name and that was that. Hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Hermione and Ginny took a portkey to their hotel in Paris. They had decided to just spend sometime together before going to look at the city. They were currently naked in bed looking at wedding photos. They all turned out very beautifully and Ginny was looking at one of Ginny and Charlie. Charlie's new dragon tattoo was showing in the photo.

"Ginny what are your feelings on tattoos?" Hermione asked not looking at her.

"I think it depends on the place and what it is." Ginny said looking at other photos. "Why do you have one?" Ginny asked. If Hermione did she had then hidden because Ginny knew ever inch of Hermione's body.

"5." Was all Hermione said. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Can I see them?" Ginny asked playing with Hermione hair.

"Only if I can tell you the stories behind them; they all mean something to me." Ginny nodded and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed to her right ankle. On her right ankle was a small tattoo of a cross. That was the first one she got and the first one she showed Ginny.

"This is a cross. It's a symbol of the Christen faith. I know most wizards don't think much of religion but it's a part of me." Hermione said looking at Ginny.

"I would love you to teach me more about it sometime." Ginny said meaning the words she said. Hermione just smiled at nodded at her.

Hermione pointed her wand to her left shoulder and turned her back to Ginny. On her left shoulder in Latin was a tattoo that said knowledge is power.

"Knowledge is power." Ginny said reading the words. Hermione nodded. This one didn't really need a big explanation.

The third was the most personal one and most bitter for Hermione. It was a fairy, JAG above the fairy, her grandmother's initials and RAG for her grandfather. Hermione's grandparents were killed in a car crash 7 months ago.

"It got this after Gram and Grandpa died. Gram drew this for me when I told her I wanted a fairy so I put it with their initials to remember them. Ginny kissed the tattoo and held Hermione as she cried. It took a few moments for Hermione to regain her composure but she did and rolled on to her back.

"This is one of the two I have for you." Hermione smiled at Ginny. Hermione pointed her wand just right and down from her navel were the words; Ti amo Ginevra or in English I love you Ginevra. Ginny's Italian was pretty good. Hermione's father was born their so Hermione spoken perfect Italian. Ginny knew what the words meant.

"Baby that might be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Ginny said kissing the skin the tattoo was on.

"There is one more. I did this right before the wedding so it still hurts a little." Hermione rolled onto her belly and pointed her wand to the small of her back; the words Property of Ginny Weasley appeared.

"I hope you don't think it's silly or stupid but I feel that way so I made sure people know it." Hermione sat waiting for a reaction.

"I take what I said a moment ago back. That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Hermione can you gave me one like that and one other one?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione.

Ginny rolled onto her belly and Hermione used her wand to make Ginny's skin with the words Property of Hermione Granger on the small of Ginny's back.

Ginny got up and started to draw what she wanted for her other tattoo. Ginny finished and handed Hermione the paper. On it was a quiffle passing threw a hoop. Hermione smiled and put just that on Ginny's left shoulder. But there was another tattoo Ginny wanted.

"I want that one right here." Ginny pointed to the same place Hermione's tattoo in Italian was. Hermione smiled and did as Ginny asked her too. After Hermione was done Ginny looked at the GW loves HG. The word loves had a heart around it.

"I love them Hermione thank you." Ginny said kissing Hermione letting her hands move over Hermione's body.

"I have something for you. I set up a joint account for us a week ago. These are like muggle debit cards. They all go directly to the account. They will tell you the balance at all times. I have one for each of us. They can be used at muggle stores too if we need to do that." Hermione reached in her purse that was on the floor next to the bed and handed Ginny hers.

The card read the balance was 129,748,000. Ginny bolted up in bed.

"Hermione this has to be wrong. I can't . . . you never told me . . . when . . ." Ginny didn't know what to say.

"Ginny my grandparent's on both sides of my family are very, very, very rich. Last time I checked my inheritance stands at about 54,347,908,000 in British money or 10,869,581,600 in wizarding plus some stocks in a few companies. Now that we are married that is your money too. Please this isn't a big deal. We have more money we could ever use. I want to work and I know you want to play for the Harpies. This changes nothing." Hermione said kissing Ginny. Ginny relaxed a little in Hermione's arms. Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione again.

"God Ron is going to die when Jess tells him this." Ginny laughed a moment later.

"She has a lot of money but I have more." Hermione grinned. Hermione hated to be like that but she and Jess joked about it all the time.

"Why do we get dressed and got out for an exceedingly luxurious dinner and then come back here and make love over and over." Hermione said as she kissed Ginny.

"I think my dear wife that is a wonderful idea, Mrs. Weasley" Ginny said smiled back at Hermione.

Hermione stopped kissing Ginny and looked at her. "Ginny I told you I'm not changing my name. If anything you're Mrs. Granger." Hermione sat and crossed her arms.

"We never talked about it but I thought you wanted my name." Ginny said softly.

"I do Ginny but I'm the last Granger. My dad in an only child and his parent's are dead. I am proud of my last name." Hermione said looking at Ginny.

Ginny laid back on the bed and thought for a moment. "Ok so how about we both change our names, Granger – Weasley or Weasley – Granger." Ginny suggested. "I have brothers to carry on my family name; I will change my name to Ginny Weasley – Granger and you will change you name to Hermione Weasley – Granger."

Hermione nodded that she would. "You can still go by Weasley for the Harpies." Ginny got a grin on her face and kissed Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny both got dressed and headed down to dinner. Hermione called for a car and a limo was waiting for them when they got downstairs.

"This is so cool." Ginny grinned getting it.

They went to the best 5 star place in Paris. They ate and talked and enjoyed being married and in love. They were having the time of their lives. Before they went home Hermione had the driver take them to the Eifel Tower. They walked to the top, no one else was there.

"Hermione this has been an amazing day. I love you." Ginny said taking Hermione in her arms and kissing her.

Hermione kissed back and both smiled. "It has been a great day Ginny. I love you too." Hermione and Ginny just swayed to the music of the city as they held each other.

Soon they were back in their room for the night. A moment later someone knocked.

"The things you ordered Ma'am." The man said handing over the bag and leaving. Hermione took it smiling. Ginny just sat on the bed.

"What did you order baby?" Ginny asked.

"Something for tonight; chocolate, whip cream, cherries." Hermione grinned setting down the bag. Hermione used her wand to make everything in the room vanish. Then she turned the floor into almost one big mattress. She put some blankets down and smiled at Ginny.

Hermione then walked into the bathroom and made a large bubble bath. The tub could fit 5 easily so two would be nice. Hermione added some roses to the water. She put a non cooling charm o the water and walked out of the bathroom naked.

"This is going to be fun." Hermione said laying on the new bed. Ginny just stripped as she walked over to her.

Ginny gave Hermione a deep kiss and put her hand on her breast running her thumb over the nipple.

"No you're first." Hermione said pushing Ginny back onto the bed. Ginny smiled and she laid on her back.

Hermione poured some chocolate over Ginny's chest and started to lick it off. "Gin you taste so good with chocolate over you, makes me lose my mind." Hermione said using her tongue to make Ginny moan and move under her.

"Baby so good." Was all Ginny's mind could say.

Hermione moved lower and lower until her face was between Ginny's legs. Hermione put two fingers inside Ginny and used her tongue on Ginny's clit.

Ginny bucked her hips up and Hermione pushed her down again smiling. Hermione teased Ginny until she couldn't any more and let Ginny fall over the edge. Ginny's face contorted in the bliss she was in.

Hermione and laid next to her holding onto her body. Ginny looked at Hermione body and smiled. She could see all Hermione's tattoos and they were driving her mad.

"Merlin Hermione, you are so amazing." Ginny said kissing Hermione's neck. Ginny went slowly down towards Hermione center. But Ginny was putter her hands everywhere but there. Hermione moaned and tried to get her to do as she needed.

"Please Ginny I need your hand on me." Hermione said after a few moments.

Ginny moved between Hermione legs and used her tongue to part Hermione's folds. Hermione's hips to bucked off the bed. Ginny used her tongue and pushed two fingers inside Hermione.

Hermione cam all over Ginny's face, Ginny just smiled as she cleaned her face off. They both got up and got into the bath Hermione made. Hermione and leaning back on Ginny. Hermione's head feel back on Ginny's shoulder.

"God this feels so perfect." Hermione muttered, almost asleep.

Ginny just smiled at her. Hermione did fall asleep so Ginny carried her to bed after changing the room back to what it looked like before. Ginny laid Hermione on the bed under the covers and got into bed next to her.

"I love you beautiful." Ginny whispered before falling to sleep.

The next two weeks were much the same. Hermione and Ginny went to see the sights of Paris. They ate the best food, drank the best wine. But the best thing was when they shut their door and made love to each other. Hermione loved feeling Ginny claim her skin and Ginny felt the same. They returned to London and were to worn out the first night back to make love. It was the first time since the wedding they hadn't. Neither said anything to the other but it was on both their minds as they slipped to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Ok what do you think? The next chapter will be I think right now its ten moments between when they get back and Christmas. This will be the format for them.

09/12/05

Blah blah blah

I'm doing it that was before and after Christmas because it's after Ginny gets out of school things really happen but some big ones happen here too. So if you see that you will know what I'm doing. Thank you and please review.


	10. September

Notes: Ok so this is how the next 12 of so chapters are going to look. Everything in each of the chapters will happen in one month. Thank you to all those people who wanted me to keep going. I will say now this story WILL have a happy ending so remember that when bad things happed. As always any reviews will be wonderful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - September - - -

Ginny didn't want to get up the first day she had to go back to school. Hermione didn't want to get up the first day she had to go to work. They wanted to just spend the day in each others arms but they knew neither could miss their first day.

Hermione, as usual, was the first one up. She smiled at the sight of Ginny lying naked in her arms. Hermione softly kissed Ginny's forehead and slipped out of bed to take a shower and get dressed.

When Hermione came back in the room towel wrapped around her. Ginny was sitting up in bed annoyed to be up as early as she had been on a month.

"Di you save me any hot water?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked back into the room

"Go take a shower so we can have breakfast before you have to leave." Hermione said looking threw her closet for something to wear under her black robes. Ginny grumbled as she got out of bed and made her way to the shower. She hated being up this early but if she wanted to live with Hermione she had to.

Hermione hid her and Ginny's tattoos when Ginny got out of the shower. They knew that the chance of anyone seeing then was slim but they weren't for anyone eyes but the other. After both were showered and dressed in similar black dress robes, Ginny with her Head Girl badge, they sat down and had breakfast. Hermione made eggs and Ginny make toast and got them both drinks.

"I'm a little nervous about today." Ginny admitted as she took her first bite of eggs. "I mean I have always had you or Harry, or Ron there to back me up if I needed you. I still have Colin and Luna but it's not really the same." Hermione just took her hand.

"Ginny you will be fine. You are smart and funny and have lots of friends there. And tonight you will be home and with me." Ginny seamed to relax at this thought.

And if it helps I'm nervous too; excited but still nervous. Bill and Fleur are very good at their jobs and just because I'm their sister in law doesn't mean I can rest on that. People expect certain things from me; I am Hermione Granger after all." Hermione almost laughed. Hermione liked that people though her smart but didn't like the expectations some held of her.

"Just be yourself Hermione. Bill and Fleur know what you can do." Ginny looked at her watch and let out a sigh. "I have to go but should be home about 6. I have a meeting with the Head Boy James." Ginny gave Hermione a quick kiss and Flooed away in a green light.

Ginny Flooed directly into her Head Girl's room. The sight of the familiar room calmed Ginny's nerves. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping out of the room and into her last year as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione just sat at the table after Ginny left. She wasn't apart from her for 5 minutes but she still missed her. Hermione just cleaned her plate and gathered her things and headed for work. She needed today to be a good one. With a final deep breath she walked into the green flames and was gone.

When Hermione returned home the smell on baking chicken was in the air. Hermione smiled as she walked to her bedroom and removed her heavy black robes, skirt and dress shirt. Quickly Hermione put on jeans and an old tee-shirt of Ginny's. Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Ginny making dinner as she read one of her books. Ginny have yet to change out of her Hogwarts uniform but had her robes off. Hermione smiled as she walked behind Ginny and kissed her neck.

"Stop that my wife will be home any moment." Ginny laughed before turning around to give Hermione a hug and kiss.

"I missed you today. I thought about you all day." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny just put down her book and hugged Hermione back as tightly.

"I missed you too. It felt strange walking the halls without you." Ginny said before giving Hermione a deep searing kiss. Hermione pressed into Ginny a moment before Ginny pulled back. "Now if you would help finish in here so I can finish the last bit of homework I have for the night we can enjoy the rest of the evening." Ginny said picking up her book. Hermione nodded and started tending to the food as Ginny walked out of the room.

Hermione pulled the chicken out of the oven and checked it. Well that rested she finished the potatoes and carrots, and made the salad. As she was putting the last thing on the table Ginny walked back into the room. She had changed into shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Get everything done?" Hermione asked pouring them some wine.

"Yeah, Snape had us try Vortex potion the first day. Three people had to go to the hospital wing with burns. So for homework we had to write 4 feet on why they messed up." Ginny said taking the wine Hermione had poured her.

"Vortex potion the first day, is he mad? We didn't do that until after Christmas. How did your batch turn out then?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Fine I made it right and got full marks but still ad to write the paper. But I rather talk about your day." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Well it was a good day. Fleur is better than I though her. She made me feel like a first year but once she saw the look on my face she explained everything and it got easier. I helped then work on a curse that they had been having a lot of trouble breaking so that was nice for a first day. I share an office with Fleur so that's nice and Bill's in next to ours. So I get to hear them talk in French to each other all day, I have a feeling they don't know I know French." Hermione laughed.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"Because remember the notes we use to write each other? They are saying those things to each other." Hermione blushed a little. Ginny's jaw dropped a little but then she smiled.

"Now that is just funny; anything good?" Ginny asked wanting something to hold over Bill if she needed it.

"Not yet but I will let you know." Hermione chuckled. There were some things Ginny didn't need to know about her brothers.

After Ginny and Hermione were done with dinner they cleaned up and headed to the living room. Hermione started the fire and both she and Ginny sat on the couch together.

Ginny had asked Hermione if they could skip their Tuesday thing for the next two weeks because Ginny had to be up really early for meetings and as much as she wanted to she couldn't do both.

For the next few weeks Ginny and Hermione made love only a few times. They went to Ginny's family and Hermione's family for family dinners and had a quite life. It was driving them both crazy. They missed the wild sex, the fighting, the stuff that made them, them.

It was Hermione's birthday and Ginny got her a new quill set and some wine she knew Hermione loved. Hermione loved Ginny's gifts but was hoping Ginny would make love to her like they use to that night.

They were sitting on the couch. "You know tonight is Tuesday and my turn right?" Ginny asked a few moments later. Hermione nodded her head and took a sip of her wine. "I left instructions on the bed." With that Ginny stood up and with a pop was gone. Hermione just closed her eyes and finished her wine.

She walked into the bedroom and saw a note on the bed. Hermione walked over and sat on the bed taking the note in her hands.

_Hermione,_

_Hello baby I hope you are ready for some fun. I know we normally do something really different tonight but I decided if it's my night to do anything I want with you I will do something I have wanted for a long time with you. I have made a little hut for you. I will be at the last clue, there are 7 of them. Just remember to take note from every place you go so I know you really were there. Enjoy this baby I did making it.__ Happy birthday again_

_All my love and all my heart,_

_Ginny _

Under the note was a little scrap a parchment.

_The color is light green. The smells vary depending on time of day. You don't have to go very far to find it. Oh and there's a table we tried out the first Tuesday we were there._

Hermione thought for a moment; light green, smells, close, table. Hermione smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen. On the table was the next note from Ginny.

_Very good baby I knew the first one would be easy for you. The next one should be a little harder. The next clue is "You look better naked." This should be a HUGE clue or something._

Hermione just read the reread the clue. Well Ginny wasn't going to make this easy for her. Hermione guessed for the quote marks either Ginny or she had said "You look better naked." Hermione was sure they had both said something like that at some point.

So she moved on to the next part. What were other words huge; enormous, vast, massive, mammoth, gigantic, titanic? Titanic! That's it. Hermione rushed to the living room and on the mantel was the next note.

Hermione sat down to read the next clue. She was getting excited.

_I know that was a day we will never forget so I though you would like to think of it again. I will never be able to eat chocolate again without thinking of that night and how I got woken up the next morning. Ok so the next clue is this was your room for so few nights. We made love to prove we were not yet dead. The next morning it was blank._

Hermione reread the clue again. It was like Ginny to give her things that could fit a few places. But Hermione knew Ginny well enough to know were she would send her.

Hermione grabbed some Floo powder and soon was in her parent's house. Hermione walked into her old bedroom and on her old bed, the one Ginny and Hermione had made each other feel after explaining the war to her parents.

Hermione knew Ginny enough to know she would take Hermione places that meant something to both of them not just her. Hermione was falling more in love with Ginny as this went on. Hermione picked up the next note and read.

_I love that we made each other feel that night, love that we have that power over the other. The next clue should be simple. We spend an afternoon here wrapped up in each other, we talked and kissed and held on tight, not knowing what would happen that night. Only you could make me rhyme baby._

Hermione didn't have to think for this one. She laughed at the memory of she and Ginny laying on the grass in her parent's back yard. The sunlight falling on them wrapped up in each other. They talked about anymore everything that day. They didn't make love but it was one of the most sensual experiences Hermione had ever had touching Ginny over her clothes and being touched so softly, like that is what they were made for.

Hermione got up and walked outside her parent's house. She knew her parent's were out for the night so she didn't have to worry about seeing them. In one of the deck chairs was another scrap of parchment.

_One of the best__ days of my life; it's right up__ there with our wedding day and the first time we made love. The next clue we swam here many times. Ron almost broke his foot trying to show off and Harry chipped a tooth._

Hermione laughed at that though. Harry and Ron were trying to look all manly and were pushing each other at the pond at the Burrow. Ron fell in then Harry did. Hermione had to heal them, Ginny laughed so hard she almost cried.

Hermione was there a soft pop later. On the dock was her note. Hermione just sat and watched the ducks on the water. She loved this place and when she and Ginny got a house wanted a pond there as well.

_I love that black bathing suit you use to have, made you look even better than the green one. This was the first place I knew for sure I feel in love with you. We were sitting on the dock, we had out feet in the water and were holding hands. You looked into my eyes and said that you wished you had the guts to tell Ron no when he asked you out for the next night because it was me you really liked. I knew I shouldn't but I kissed you and it was the moment I felt like a woman for the first time. I never told you but you were my first kiss. Well the next clue might be the easiest one I did; speeches._

Hermione couldn't move. Ginny never told her she was Ginny's first kiss. But then Hermione never told Ginny she was hers either. Hermione got the same feeling she did when she kissed Ginny for the first time in her belly. She closed her yes and enjoyed the moment before she walked into the garden of the Burrow. The place where the speeches were giving before and during her wedding; a place she will always love

Hermione swore she could hear the songs play again. She could feel Ginny's arms around her. Hermione closed her eyes before looking for the note. She just wanted to feel that moment again.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the note on the tree where GW loves HG was carved in the bark. Hermione smiled at the carving Ginny did before the wedding.

_Best day of my life, best night of my life too. I still can't get over how beautiful you looked coming down the aisle, how flawless you were. I still can't believe you picked me. I love that you did, Next clue; "You saved me hot water right?" and one instead of two._

Hermione laughed at the statement Ginny asked every morning. Hermione was always the first one out of bed and therefore the first one to shower. Ginny always asked when Hermione walked back into the bedroom is she saved her hot water. And on those mornings that they didn't have to be up Ginny would slip into the shower just after Hermione and they would stay for an hour some mornings sometimes just looking at the other under the spray of the water.

Hermione didn't know if she should go to the bathroom or just go to their bedroom. She knew Ginny would be in the bedroom but she told Hermione to get all the notes. With a pop Hermione was in the bathroom of her flat.

Hermione picked up the last note.

_Bedroom now before I get so hot I burst into flames._

Was all the note said. Hermione almost ran the short way to her bedroom. The door was closed and Hermione smiled and opened it.

Ginny was laying on the be without a stitch of clothing on. Hermione walked over to her and gave her a kiss that fully ignited the passion that was in both of them.

"I was your first kiss?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny just nodded slowly. "You were mine too. And I plan for you to be the last person I kiss." Ginny just reached up and pulled Hermione down to her. Soon Hermione found herself as naked as Ginny. Ginny was between Hermione open legs making Hermione feel as amazing as ever. But before she did that Ginny and Hermione took the charms off their tattoos. Ginny always insisted they do that. She loved to see the marks on her own body and on Hermione's.

Ginny knew what buttons to push to make Hermione beg. Ginny knew how far to push Hermione and how far to bring her back.

Hermione and Ginny had a talk a few days ago. Hermione told Ginny she liked Ginny to wear the toy more than for herself to wear it and that was fine with Ginny. Ginny couldn't tell you how much the feeling of moving in and out of Hermione made her almost crazy. Hermione loved the feeling of getting both of the things she wanted. That night for the first time in 2 weeks Hermione was driven mad by Ginny. Ginny seamed to enjoy that night as much as Hermione.

Hermione took their little toy out of the draw and handed it to Ginny. Ginny moved into Hermione was almost a feral growl. Hermione ran her nails over Ginny's back knowing tomorrow she would have to heal them. Both she and Ginny liked it rough. And both were moving fast and harder than they did most nights. Something about Ginny's words to Hermione threw out the hurt had made this night almost pivotal in their minds.

With a final thrust both Hermione and Ginny let go. Ginny almost feel onto Hermione she had so little energy left. Hermione just held her close not wanting Ginny to move. Hermione loved that feeling of holding Ginny close to her after Ginny and herself were spent. Ginny slid off Hermione and cast a cleaning charm of Hermione and herself. Hermione took Ginny in her arms and held her close.

"I love you Ginny." Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. Tears were in Hermione's eyes as she spoke.

"I love you too baby." Ginny said kissing Hermione temple. "I'm sorry baby. I haven't been the best person lately. School is just harder than I thought it would be this year and you know what being Head Girl is like. But I think things will be better now." Ginny started crying as the tears feel down Hermione face. Ginny hated to see Hermione cry.

"It's Ginny I now it's not an easy year. And living off campus is harder." Hermione started to cry harder. Ginny just pulled her closer and held her as they both cried.

The rest of the month was better. Ginny had to spend a few nights at school to make sure all her work got done but the nights she was home she and Hermione blocked the world out and were just together. Hermione's job was getting harder but she loved it and Bill told her Ginny could be told of most of the things if Hermione needed to vent, a privilege most of the workers spouses didn't have. Things were looking up as the month of September came to a close. Now if only October was as easy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: _Now if only October was as easy._ I wonder what that means? Don't worry nothing bad but the female readers will notice I have kept one event out of this story so far that might be amusing for two woman to experience at the same time. Add school, life and family to that and well October is going to be a long month. And if you think one will come up with a very cleaver solution but I won't tell you what or who. You will just have to review and see if I might post the next chapter sooner.


	11. October

Notes: Ok so this was a very fun chapter to write. A lot happens as always. I hope you like the end of this chapter. I really debated going this way or not but I think it works. The chapter starts out with some bad stuff happening, it doesn't last.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - October - - -

October started out bad and got worse then ended better then Hermione and Ginny could have ever asked. Ginny had to stay at school 3 nights in a row because of classes and meetings. Hermione had to make a trip to Russia and was gone 4 more days on top of that. Hermione and Ginny spent a week apart. They sent owls back and forth full of dirty notes but it wasn't the same.

The day Hermione was coming back Ginny left school the fastest she could. Hermione would be home before Ginny and Ginny couldn't wait.

"Hermione baby are you home?" Ginny yelled as soon as she got into their flat.

"I'm in the bedroom Ginny." Hermione called. Ginny got a smile on her face and ran to their bedroom. She lost the smile when she saw Hermione.

Hermione was lying in bed curled up in a little ball. She looked like she had gone 10 rounds with a Troll. Her face was bruised and her left arm was in some sort of cast.

"Oh my God. Hermione what . . . are you ok?" Ginny asked as she ran to Hermione's side. Ginny got onto the bed and took Hermione into her arms as softly as she could.

Hermione tried to turn but her face showed how much it hurt her too. Ginny just rubbed Hermione back trying to make her feel better.

"When Bill and I were in Russia we were trying to open a Tsars tome, so old curse that we didn't expect sent guards out to attract us. Bill looks a lot better then I do. I hadn't fought in a wile so I was out of practice I guess. Bill saved my life." Hermione started crying. "I broke my left wrist and tour something in my right knee, I got some cut and stuff but other than that I'm ok." Hermione said turning even with the pain so she could hide in Ginny's arms.

Ginny didn't know what to say so she just held Hermione until she feel asleep. Once Hermione was sleeping Ginny got out of bed and went to the living room. She needed to take a few days off from school to tend to Hermione. She knew Dumbledore would approve it so she sent him a note asking and telling him what happened.

Once the note was send Ginny went into the kitchen to make Hermione something to eat. Ginny made some chicken soup and got some bread to go with it. Ginny saw a few bottles on the counter that she knew Hermione would need so she grabbed those as well.

Surprisingly Hermione was awake when Ginny walked into the room with the food.

"You didn't have to do this Ginny, but thank you." Hermione said trying to sit up. Ginny helped her and brought the try up so Hermione could eat something.

"This is really good Gin." Hermione said after a few bites.

"When do you have to take your potions?" Ginny asked playing with Hermione's long hair.

"The blue one in the morning, the red one after every time I eat, the green one before I go to bed and the orange one anytime I have really bad pain. The healers told me not to walk too much for about a week then my knee should be ok, my cast can come off in about 10 days." Hermione said eating some more food.

"Well that's good. How did Bill make out?" Taking a little of Hermione's bread.

"He got a few cuts but nothing like I did. I opened the tome so I got the worse of it. We both had 3 weeks off with pay so we can heal." Hermione said taking a drink

"I'm sure Fleur will enjoy missing two workers right now." Ginny said smiling.

"There is one more thing the healers told me. And I don't know how you are going to take it so remember I didn't make this decision." Hermione said not looking Ginny in the yes.

"What is it baby?" Ginny asked a little worried.

"I can't be with you for 3 weeks. What I mean by that is we can't make love for 3 weeks." Hermione said looking at Ginny's face. Hermione could tell Ginny wasn't happy but Hermione knew it wasn't her that Ginny's anger was directed at.

"3 weeks? We can't . . . 3 weeks . . . I . . . what did they do to you that takes sex out of the question?" Ginny asked. She was worried Hermione went threw something that she wasn't telling Ginny. Ginny gave Hermione a hard look.

"Nothing like that Gin, I would have told you about that. One of them used a cane and hit me in the stomach with it and they had to use magic to heal it. They said if I have an orgasm it could undo the magic and I could bleed out. So I have to wait 3 weeks until the magic fades." Hermione said looking at Ginny.

Ginny held Hermione a little tighter. "I didn't mean to sound mad, I'm sorry. I would never do anything if it could hurt you. 3 weeks is just a long time without being with you. I don't think we have gone that long in almost forever." Ginny grinned and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I know how long it is Ginny. At least you can take care of yourself, I can't even do that." Hermione let a small smile appear on her lips.

"Nope if you can't do anything for 3 weeks then neither will I. It's not fair to you." Ginny said looking into Hermione's eyes. Ginny got up and handed Hermione the red bottle, Hermione drank from it and handed it back so Ginny could put it with the others.

Hermione just smiled and then let out a little whimper as she moved to fast. Ginny just gave Hermione a look telling her to stop trying so hard and Hermione held up her hands.

"Let me clean this and I will be back. Then we can take a nap ok?" Hermione smiled and nodded and Ginny left the room.

Ginny washed the dishes and went back into the bedroom. Hermione's eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded her head weakly and Ginny went to get Hermione's favorite shirt to sleep in. Ginny took the shirt from the draw and walked back to the bed.

"Ok let's get you changed then I will and we can have a nap." Ginny said trying to figure out how she was going to do this without hurting Hermione.

"Just do it Ginny. It's going to hurt no matter how soft you do it." Hermione said knowing the thoughts going threw Ginny's mind.

Ginny helped Hermione sit up as straight as she could and slowly took the shirt off her. Hermione made a few sounds but didn't let herself cry out in pain. Ginny removed Hermione's bra and then her jeans. Ginny changed Hermione into the big black tee-shirt and clean knickers.

She handed Hermione some of the orange potion and changed herself into a large tee-shirt and got into bed next to Hermione.

The sheets were cool on Ginny's skin as she got next to Hermione in bed.

"You can hold me Ginny. That would be nice." Hermione sensed Ginny didn't know what to do. Ginny slowly moved Hermione into her arms and held her close.

"I was thinking something." Hermione said after a moment.

"What would that be baby?" Ginny asked.

"If we have Ron or one of your other brothers father our children they would have your genes too. I mean I want my kids to have freckles and red hair and that's one thing we can't do ourselves and Ron is the most like you." Hermione said hoping Ginny wouldn't be mad.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Now go to sleep." Ginny said rested her head lightly on Hermione. Soon both Hermione and Ginny were sleeping in each others arms.

The next 10 days were the hardest and most trying of Hermione and Ginny's short marriage. Hermione couldn't leave bed almost at all. Ginny had to do almost everything for her. Ginny didn't mind this as much as Hermione who hated to rely on anyone even Ginny to be able to do everything.

Hermione was making great progress though. Her knee was healed in 6 days so Hermione could at least go to sit in the living room. Once her wrist, 3 days later, was healed Hermione made Ginny go back to school. Ginny didn't want to but her homework was piling up and she had to.

It had been almost two weeks since Hermione had come home. She and Ginny were lying on the couch enjoying a Saturday together.

"I went to the healers yesterday." Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

"What did they say?" Ginny asked looking down at Hermione.

"Well my knee is all healed and my wrist is at about 95. I can start back to a desk job Monday." Hermione smiled.

"That's great baby. You have been going nuts around here all day." Ginny said. She wanted one other restriction lifted but didn't want to ask Hermione about it.

"And they said one other thing. The magic they used on me is all gone. We can have sex again," Hermione added the last part softly.

Ginny stopped breathing for a moment and Hermione felt it. "We can . . . well that's good. We can not for as long as you need to though." Ginny was trying to fight the urge to pick up Hermione and run into the bedroom to make her scream her name.

"Ginny in the last week we have woken up 4 times with our hands all over each other. One morning I woke up with your hand inside me. Don't give me this waiting crap. I haven't had sex in 4 weeks I want you now damn it." Hermione said twisting around to look at Ginny's face.

"We can't for another few days Hermione." Ginny said looking away from Hermione.

"Why not Ginny? I told you the healers cleared me. Don't you trust me with my own body?" Hermione said getting off the couch and looking at Ginny.

"Hermione it's the 23rd."Ginny said like that should mean something to Hermione.

"And that has to do with what?" Hermione asked. Then it hit her. Ginny started her period like clockwork on the 21st and went threw the 26th with out fail. The potion Ginny and Hermione both took made sure it worked like that. But the other things Hermione was taking messed her up.

"Oh it is isn't it?" Hermione said sitting in the armchair next to the couch.

"It's just three more days Hermione." Ginny said with a fain smile on her lips. "I can still help you out if you want."

"Not until you can too." Hermione said as Ginny chuckled. "Ginny went was the last time we just kissed, I mean it always leads to sex now. Who says we can't just fool around a bit." Hermione said grinning at Ginny.

Hermione moved over to the couch and sat on Ginny's lap. Ginny put her arms around Hermione and smiled softly.

"I think the last time we just kissed and ended it there we were at your parent's house before you made dinner. Then we took that great nap." Ginny smiled before she pressed her lips to Hermione's.

Hermione ran her tongue over Ginny's bottom lip and she opened her mouth to Hermione's tongue. Ginny felt Hermione press and push on all the spots she liked. Hermione made a sound that Ginny had to grin at.

"Like this don't you?" Hermione asked as she kissed Ginny's neck.

Ginny was a gasping sound as Hermione sucked and nipped at her pulse point. "You know I do." Ginny said letting her hands move from Hermione's back to her front. Ginny looked in Hermione's eyes before she touched her, something she hadn't done in their whole marriage.

"You can do whatever you want above my waist Ginny." Hermione had to laugh at the growl Ginny let out.

"You are no fun." Ginny said taking the tips of Hermione's left breast into her mouth threw Hermione shirt.

"I am lots of fun or you wouldn't be doing that." Hermione moaned out as Ginny moved to the other one. Hermione took off her shirt after a few moments. She needed more contact. Ginny grinned as Hermione removed her bra and repeated what she had done a few moments ago.

Hermione took Ginny's shirt and bra off as well leaving them both topless. Ginny smiled as she laid on top of Hermione just holding her for a moment; letting them both catch their breath.

Ginny lifted herself up a little and starting kissing the skin between Hermione's breasts. "Jess!" Hermione called a moment later.

"No love my name is Ginny." Ginny said still kissing Hermione not really paying attention.

"No Jess is behind you." Hermione said pulling Ginny down on top of her, covering them both Jess had already turned around.

"Sorry I just came without calling. Ron is making us dinner. And I didn't have anything better to do." Jess said

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Ginny said handing Hermione her shirt and putting hers back on. Hermione just gave Ginny a look telling her they would be doing more later.

"Ron's cooking it now. I think about an hour before he gets done. I got kicked out for eating something he needed." Jess said shrugging.

"So how is Ron doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well we have a small problem. That's the reason I came over." Jess said biting her lip in a very Granger way.

"My brother's problems are not small." Ginny smiled.

"Ron and I kind of want to swap for the night; l I mean with you two. He had been dying too since we played truth or dare and I'm not totally opposed to the idea." Jess said looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Can I talk to Hermione for a moment?" Jess nodded and walked into the other room.

"Hermione this is perfect. Jess and Ron can get what they want and we can get our baby. We both make out well. And the thought of you carrying a child is a major turn on." Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It does seam to work out nicely doesn't it?" Hermione said smiling.

"Jess you can come in now." Ginny called.

"So what will it be?" Jess asked.

"We will help you out if you can get Ron to help us out. Ginny and I want to have a baby and we can't without a guy. Ron is Ginny brother so the baby will be both a Granger and Weasley, not that it wouldn't but I want red hair. You get Ron to father our baby and you got yourself a deal." Hermione said smiling.

"I need to talk to Ron about this but if he can be in the baby's life I can't see him saying no." Jess smiled.

"Well it's getting late you better get back before Ron eats all the food." Ginny grinned.

"Thank you both." Jess hugged Hermione and then Ginny before leaving.

Ginny got on the couch with Hermione again. Neither wanted to say anything, both had to much to think of.

It wasn't until October 29th that Ron came over to see Hermione and Ginny. They all sat down in the living room to talk.

"So Hermione you want to have a baby?" Ron started a little shyly.

"Ron I have wanted one for a long time. You don't have to be this baby's father Ron. You can just be Uncle Ron. There are spells to change Ginny but they don't work well and hurt that's why we want to do it this way."

"I have an offer you. And yes Jess has agreed to it already." Ron grinned at his sister knowing that would be the first question she would ask.

"Ok Ron let's hear it." Hermione said.

"There is a little know spell for people who have problems having kids. It swaps there body with another person. And if you use it right and are powerful enough men and women can swap bodies. It also changes DNA. Ginny and I could trade bodies and she not me would be the baby's father. But it last a week." Ron said looking at his sister and one of his best friends.

"That is perfect." Ginny said grinning. "Ron I get a week off at the end of November. We could do it then." Ginny jumped forward and hugged her brother. Hermione hugged his next and had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Ron." Was all Hermione could say to him.

"There's just one more thing. Umm a week is a long time to be in someone's body Ginny." Ron said his ears turning red.

"Yes you can have sex with your girlfriend." Ginny said rolling her eyes. Ron started smiling again and hugged his sister and best friend.

"Well I have to be off. Harry and I are going out tonight just the boys." Ron said standing.

That night lying in bed Hermione and Ginny held close to each other. In just about a month they would create the baby they wanted so much. Ginny kept rubbing Hermione's belly and smiling. Ginny gave Hermione a lone deep kiss before turning on her side towards Hermione.

"How did a month that started so badly end so well?" Ginny asked.

"Because that's how life works; because this is something we want; because your brother is a great guy. Take your pick." Hermione smiled at Ginny and kissed her once more.

"I think this is going to be fun. And the baby will be born at the end of August; between our birthdays." Ginny muttered before they both fell off to sleep dreaming of November.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes; Ok so what do you think? I wanted then to be able to do this together and want better what they both being the parents, with Ron's help just a little. Think it's a good plan? One other thing no Ginny is not mad at Hermione for not being able to have sex. I know she seams it but you get married and then go a month without sex. See how you like it. And she is worried about Hermione.


	12. November

Notes: Ok sorry for the delay but school is a nightmare. I know this chapter is short but I think it's pretty good. The part between Hermione and Ginny; Ginny is in Ron's body but I said Ginny's name in reference to Ron's body so any description is really Ron's body. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - November - - -

Hermione and Ginny were on auto pilot of the first 3 weeks. The news that the last week of the month they would be trying for their baby still seamed dreamed. Ginny loved that Ron was helping and she knew with this he really accepted Hermione and she.

Hermione might have been the most nervous out of the 4 of them. It stood to reason, she would be the one carrying and having this child. She knew she could do it she just didn't know if she wanted the whole giving birth thing.

"Baby you will be fine." Ginny said hugging her.

Tonight was the night Ron would be coming to trade bodes with Ginny. Hermione and Jess would cast the spells. Hermione felt a little better Jess would be there too.

The hardest part for Hermione was even though the baby would be Ginny's and hers, and it was Ginny in control of Ron, it was still Ron's body. A body Hermione have touched and at one point in her life almost gave herself too.

"It will be me Hermione. I will make it ok for you." Ginny said holding Hermione as if she could read the fear Hermione was sending out.

"He's a boy." Hermione tried to make a joke. Ginny just laughed and hugged Hermione tighter.

"You like when a change part of myself into a boy." Ginny said calmly.

"But it's still you, you face, your voice, you, just with a little change." Hermione said pulling Ginny on top of her on the couch.

Hermione had never been more scared to be in a room with Ginny in her life than the night before she and Ron were going to trade bodies.

Ginny had been all over Hermione that night not that she minded but Ginny seamed to act like this was the last time they would ever be together.

"Ginny stop it." Hermione said when Ginny started feeling up Hermione for the 5th time that night. Ginny had made Hermione squirm twice during dinner, twice on the couch and got in the shower after Hermione did and did things Hermione was pretty sure did not support gravitational theory. Hermione in turn had gotten Ginny off 4 times, once at dinner, twice on the couch and once in the shower. Hermione had had a long day at work and just wanted sleep.

"What I can't have some fun?" Ginny asked moving her hand between Hermione's legs. Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her hand away.

"Ginny I told you to stop it. I have had a long day and Jess and Ron will be here at 9 tomorrow." Hermione saws the look on Ginny's face. "Don't tell me you're having 2nd thoughts about having a baby." Hermione asked.

"No it's just stupid." Ginny said turning away from Hermione. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Gin tell me. Please I won't laugh but you have to tell me so this doesn't turn into something." Hermione said a little worried.

"What if you like him more?" Ginny said still not turning to face Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She knew that would never happen. "Gin." Hermione said.

Ginny turned to face Hermione. "What if after you don't want me like you want him? What if after I can't make you feel good anymore?" Ginny asked. She had tears in her eyes and all Hermione wanted to do was laugh.

"Ginny that will never happen. You will be in his body. It's going to be you inside me. It's going to be your name on my lips when I get off Ginny." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Ginny.

"I love you." Ginny said a few moment's later.

"I love you too Ginny, so much." Hermione said kissing Ginny.

Hermione kissed down Ginny's neck and felt Ginny put her hands in Hermione hair. Hermione moved over Ginny kissing and touching her as softly and lovingly as she could.

Hermione moved her hand between Ginny's thighs and felt the wet heat that was there.

"Please baby." Ginny begged from above Hermione. Hermione slowly slid her finger inside Ginny. She heard the soft moan from Ginny's lips. Hermione added a 2nd and used her tongue to taste and tease Ginny to the point of near madness.

"Please Hermione . . . so close." Ginny said shifting on the bed. Hermione took Ginny's clit in her mouth and slowly sucked on it until Ginny's knees clamped around her head.

Hermione crawled next to Ginny and rested her head next to hers. Ginny put her arms around Hermione pulling her closer.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked kissing Ginny softly.

"I'm sorry I'm like that. I just never feel good enough for you." Ginny said softly.

Hermione turned a little more on her side and touched Ginny's face with her hand. Slowly Hermione's hand traced Ginny's lips and cheeks.

"I have never known a woman who was so smart to say something so stupid." Hermione said as a small smile came to her lips. "You are the only person I have ever been in love with, don't hurt me by saying you aren't good enough." Hermione said looking intently at Ginny.

"I love what you say stuff like that." Ginny smirked before touching Hermione's waist softly. Ginny's hand trailed over Hermione's flat belly. She knew in a few months it would no longer look that way. Ginny couldn't wait to see Hermione with a baby growing inside her; her baby.

Slowly both Hermione and Ginny fell into a restful slumber. They just held each other knowing tomorrow changed everything.

Ron and Jess came at 9 the next morning. Both had smiles on their faces, but then again so did Ginny and Hermione.

"So let's get at it then." Ginny said leading Ron into her and Hermione's bedroom to perform the spell. Jess and Hermione just waited.

"Back of his left knee, gets him every time." Jess grinned after a moment.

"Left shoulder blade about half way down from her neck." Hermione smiled back at her.

""You're going to me a great Mum Hermione; Ginny too." Jess said hugging her best friend.

"I hope so." Hermione said looking down. "You and Ron thought about kids?" Hermione asked.

"A little; but you know how it is with Weasley's; they all want a whole lot of them." Jess smiled again.

Before Hermione could respond Ron and Ginny walked out of the room. Ginny's body walked over to Jess and both were gone a moment later.

Hermione just looked at Ron's body. She hadn't noticed how attracted she was to him until then or maybe it was because she knew it was Ginny. Ginny held out her hand palm up and Hermione took it. They walked hand and hand into the bedroom.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione was amazed how strong the body she was pressed out felt. It was so different than what she was use to.

"You feel good." Hermione whispered. Hermione felt Ginny bend down and kiss the top if her head.

"You do too." Ginny whispered in Ron's voice.

Hermione took out her wand and cast a few spells on herself. Before Ginny could say anything Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny's neck and said another spell.

"What was that for?" Ginny was surprised to hear her own voice.

"I just need to be able to here your voice." Hermione said looking a little shy. Ginny just smiled before moving closer to her once more.

Ginny looked at Hermione. Then she was kissing her softly. She ran her tongue over Hermione's lips asking her to part them. She did so very willingly. She moved her hands over her body and moaned as she kissed she scar on Ginny's check. She ran her tongue down Ginny's neck and could feel her harden.

Hermione started to nibble at Ginny's collarbone and Ginny moved her head back to help Hermione. Hermione had Ginny's shirt off and then hers. Ginny picked Hermione up and carried her to the bed. Ginny wanted to please Hermione tonight. She sucked at her nipples threw her bra. She could feel them harden under his tongue. She removed her bra and then her jeans and knickers. She just looked down at her wanting to make Hermione moan her name.

"God you are beautiful." Ginny whispered. Hermione just turned a light shade of red.

Without another thought, she started to kiss the area between Hermione's breasts. She used both her hands to play with her nipples. Hermione let out a deep moan. She kissed down to her bellybutton, and then looked up at her. In the past she would have started without this but after all she things that had happened, she looked at her for permission.

Hermione gave it to Ginny and Ginny parted Hermione's knees and she put her head down and ran her tongue into Hermione's folds. She tasted so much better than she had ever. Ginny used her tongue to make Hermione moan her name. When she least expected it she slid a finger inside of her. All the air was out of Hermione's lungs and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"I love you baby." Ginny said looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you too Ginny." Hermione whispered back.

Ginny added another finger and Hermione moaned Ginny's name again. She knew how to finish her off, but held on as long as she could. She put his head down and gave her a deep kiss using her tongue to stimulate her, she created a small vacuum and that was all she needed. Hermione's walls contracted and relaxed and Ginny slid a finger back in so she could feel it. It took a long time for her breathing to come back to her. Ginny made her way to lie flat on the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione slowly stripped the clothes off of Ginny's body. Hermione could see the budge in the boxers. Ginny had the most amazing look Hermione had ever seen on Ron's face. Slowly Hermione hand pulled down the boxers. Hermione for the first time saw Ron's massive cock.

Ginny was hard, really hard. The tip was wet and glissading. She stated kissing down his chest until she got to his member. She took her into her mouth and she moaned. This felt like heaven to Ginny. Hermione moved her mouth around the throbbing member.

She used her hands to play with one of Ginny's nipples. She could tell she was close and decided to stop right there. Ginny looked up after she stopped. Hermione let her relax for a moment and started to kiss her.

Ginny moved over Hermione and entered her. They both let out a loud moan; Ginny was as deep as she had ever been inside Hermione. Soon the rhythm that they had once had returned to them. Ginny moved in and out of Hermione filling her completely. Ginny was on the edge and Hermione knew it. Ginny slammed hard into Hermione as Hermione came. Hermione's walls still tired for her first contracted and relaxed for the 2nd time that night. Ginny on the other hand was still going strong. She knew this was a game in a way to her, how many times could she come before she did.

A few moments later Ginny was now on the very edge, Hermione whispered into his ear. "Come into me; make she baby we both want." With that Ginny lost it spilling into Hermione for what seemed like an eternity.

Hermione and Ginny just laid in each other's arms. No cleaning charms were cast for fear of damaging the seed that was in Hermione. Hermione was amazed ever in different bodies she still fit next to Ginny.

"I know it's soon but I think it worked." Hermione said a few hours later. "I can almost feel it working." Hermione said kissing Ginny.

"Me too baby." Ginny said holding Hermione.

The next week Ginny and Hermione didn't leave their bedroom much. They made love almost every time Ginny was up for it. Not just because they wanted a child but because ever with their toy Ginny knew this was the closest she would ever be to Hermione.

Hermione could see the worry in Ginny's eyes but knew it was there for a reason. Hermione always called Ginny's name as she same, always.

It was the last day before Ginny and Ron would switch back when Hermione sat on the bed with her wand in her hand ready to cast the spell that would change her and Ginny's life forever.

"Blue for a boy, red for a girl, green for nothing." Hermione said before holding her wand up. Two sets of pink sparks short out of Hermione's wand. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Twin girls." Was all Ginny could say before Hermione crushed her in a hug Molly Weasley herself would have been proud of.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: So what do you think? Updates in about 3 days.


	13. December

Notes: How is everyone doing? Good I hope. I'm on vacation this week so you might get two maybe ever three chapters this week. If you comment like good readers. I hope you like this chapter. I know it has sex but really why else are you reading this story. (Not for my amazing writing skills I'm sure.) As always I hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - December - - -

Ginny had no idea what to get Hermione for Christmas. She got her a book, some perfume and tickets of an art show Hermione wanted but she still felt like she needed something really good for their first Christmas together.

Then the idea hit her like a ton of bricks. She went to Hermione's parent's house and then her own parent's house. It took about a week to get done but it was perfect.

Ginny was off school for 3 weeks and Hermione had taken the same time off from work. Well Fleur told her to go home and enjoy being pregnant. She would only be pregnant for the first time once.

"Gin are you home yet?" Hermione called walking threw the door on the 12th of December.

"Kitchen baby." Ginny called out. Hermione walked in to see Ginny sitting at the table.

"I thought it would be nice to have a movie night. I got Top Gun." Ginny said smiling. "And how are my girls today." Ginny said moving her hand to Hermione still flat belly.

"Making their mum quite tired." Hermione said putting her hand over Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Ginny had already put the movie in before Hermione got home and started it.

Hermione rested against the couch and Ginny lay next to her. Hermione enlarge the couch to fit them both. About half way threw the movie Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"I need you." Ginny said looking into the chocolate brown eyes she loved.

"Then take me." Hermione said looking into Ginny's much lighter eyes.

Hermione locked eyes with Ginny before moving forward and kissing her hard on the mouth.

Ginny pulled back and looked at Hermione, really looked at her. She was a little shorter than she was; and Ginny had always known Hermione hated how curvy she was but knew she herself wished she had that problem.

"Do you mind . . . if . . . I umm . . . take charge a bit tonight." Hermione said looking into Ginny's light brown eyes.

"By all means" Ginny said.

"Stand up and strip." Hermione said in a much more forceful voice that normal.

Ginny did as she asked. She stood before Hermione and let her look at her. Ginny was sitting in great shape. She ran 3 miles a day together most days.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a kiss and pushed her back against the wall. Ginny felt Hermione's hands move to her hips; they were pulling them closer to her own. Ginny rubbed against Hermione trying to get some friction.

After a few moments of Hermione's lips on her own, Ginny felt them fall to her breasts. Hermione's tongue brought them both to hard points. Ginny let out a deep moan, which gave Hermione one of her own.

Hermione pulled them both back to the couch. Ginny feel on top of her. She was pulling her to the couch, holding her there. Hermione thrust her fingers into Ginny without warning.

Hermione dipped her fingers into Ginny's wet center. Hermione licked her finger clean and re tied her hair back as it had started to fall down.

Hermione kissed down Ginny nipping as she went. Ginny laughed as she was very ticklish and Hermione knew it.

"Want me to go lower?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her hand over Ginny thighs. Ginny just nodded and Hermione smiled. Hermione removed Ginny knickers and Ginny saw she didn't put hers back on. Hermione grinned as she looked at Ginny.

Hermione smiled. Ginny parted her knees and Hermione dipped her finger in Ginny's open legs; Hermione then licked the juice off leaving Ginny moaning and squirming under her.

"Fuck that feels good." Ginny called out to her. Hermione just smiled adding more pressure with her fingers and licked her some more. Hermione used her tongue to tease Ginny's clit and Ginny growled out in almost a feral way.

Hermione flicked Ginny's bundle of nerves. Ginny bucked her hips into Hermione's mouth.

"So close . . . Hermione . . . please." Ginny moaned out.

"Fuck." Ginny swore as Hermione moved her fingers to Ginny's nub. Ginny lay on her back, Hermione between her legs just looking at her. Then Hermione brought her mouth down between Ginny's legs. Her tongue seamed to be preprogrammed to find all the spots Ginny's liked. It was almost if she and Hermione had been trading secrets.

"God feels so good." Ginny panted out. Hermione smiled as with one last flick Ginny feel into the pit that was one of the best orgasms she had ever had. As she came it was Hermione's name shouted from her lips. But Hermione knew it always was. Hermione climbed back on the couch next to Ginny and hugged Ginny's body to hers.

"How did I do?" She asked once again using a shyer voice. Ginny just kissed her licking the juice from her face.

"Answer your question?" Ginny grinned before turning to hold her closer.

"Have you ever come without my name on your lips?" Hermione asked a moment later.

"Never." Ginny said softly pushed the hair out of Hermione's face.

"Do you want to take charge for a bit?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Strip." Ginny said in her Head Girl tone. She didn't often use that with Hermione.

Hermione got up and stripped. Ginny's eyes raked over Hermione's now naked body. Merlin she was perfect. She had a flat stomach, almost a 4 pack, great legs and perfect breasts. Ginny always liked her breasts. As her eyes went lower she was the space between her eyes was bare.

"Spell, just tried it today." Hermione said when she was the look in Ginny's eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy that." Ginny said absent mindedly.

"So beautiful." Ginny said attaching herself to Hermione's left breast and sucking softly. Hermione threw her head back and let a moan pass her lips.

Ginny moved to Hermione's right breast and got the same reaction. Ginny undid the back of Hermione's skirt and was happy to see no knickers under it.

Hermione moved backward onto the couch and let her legs fall open.

Ginny got on her knees between Hermione's open legs and slowly slid a finger in Hermione's folds. Once again she earned a deep moan for her work.

"Right there." Hermione said as Ginny hit a sweet spot. Ginny seamed to be programmed to know the spots Hermione wanted touched.

Her tongue found its way to Hermione's nub and worked it back and forth. Slowly Hermione came undone. She called out Ginny's name as she came; something Ginny just couldn't be mad at.

Ginny curled up next to Hermione as she held her. Hermione kissed the skin on Ginny's forehead.

"Can I ask a question?" Ginny asked a little bit later.

"Go ahead." Hermione replied.

"Have you ever come without saying her name?" Ginny asked without a hint of anything but wonder in her voice.

"Never." Hermione said into the soft moon lit room.

Christmas was one of the best days of both Hermione and Ginny lives.

Ginny was up earlier than Hermione had seen in a long time. She make Hermione breakfast in bed and brought all their presents in the bed room so they open them.

Hermione opened her tickets and book and perfume. She kissed Ginny and told her she loved them.

"One more thing." Ginny pulled a package out from under their bed.

Hermione opened it and started crying. It was a photo album. Ginny had gotten photos from both of Hermione's world and put them together.

There were photos from Hermione childhood, from her early days in school, from her days of dating Ginny and from their life together. The last photo was taken about a week after Hermione had gotten pregnant. She and Ginny were lying on the couch, smiling and talking back and forth. Jess had taken the photo.

"Ginny's it's amazing." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Hermione pulled a small package out of her desk and handed it to Ginny.

Inside was a ring with two stones; Ginny's birthstone peridot and Hermione's sapphire. It was simple white gold and the stones were in the band so Ginny wouldn't catch it on anything.

"The baby's will either be born in September or August; our birth months. I thought that you would like it." Hermione blushed a little.

"Baby . . . I . . . I love it." Ginny said kissing Hermione and pulling her into a hug.

"Let me thank you properly." Hermione blushed and Ginny moved down and started sucking on her left nipple. Hermione moaned softly. Ginny moved down her body leaving kisses all the way down her belly.

"I love touching you. I love feeling your skin under my hands." Ginny moaned out.

Ginny kissed her inner thighs and looked at Hermione, again asking to go farther, again she agreed. Ginny moved her hand to Hermione's knee and moved them apart.

"You taste so good." Ginny said running her tongue along the outline of Hermione's hip.

Ginny removed Hermione's knickers and then moved her hand into her. Hermione was moaning loudly now and Ginny slipped a finger inside her. Hermione was so close now, she wanted it so badly. Hermione let out a deep slow moan. Ginny added another finger and felt how much she wanted her. Hermione was grabbing the sheets with one hand and the other one was snaked into Ginny's hair.

"Should I make you beg or let you come?" Ginny teased as she licked and stretched Hermione.

"Ginny let me come please." Hermione begged.

Ginny responded by flicking her clit with her tongue and putting her fingers deeper inside Hermione. She could tell Hermione was craving release. Ginny pushed her tongue deep into Hermione. Hermione lost it after a few times of this. Her walls started to spasm and Ginny returned her fingers inside of her for this, stroking her walls as they flexed.

Ginny pulled herself to the head of the bed laying her body next to Hermione's. Hermione was still feeling the effects of her climax and has a ½ smile on her face.

"You are wonderful. You take such good care of me." Hermione said once she could talk again. Ginny just smiled at her and took Hermione farther in her arms.

Hermione moved and stripped Ginny. Hermione had the same look on her face as she did when writing or studying something deeply. She had not lost that look for Ginny and never wanted too.

"God you are so wet for me." Hermione spoke as if breathless; Ginny blushed under Hermione's intense gaze.

Hermione started laying feather light kisses on Ginny's breasts; Ginny let out a moan that made Hermione smile against Ginny's skin.

"Do you want me to suck on your breasts Ginny?" Hermione asked not bothering to let her answer before she kissed down until her got to the tops of Ginny's breasts. Hermione teased and tasted Ginny's nipples making then hard and wet.

"Please Hermione I need you hands and mouth lower." Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Ginny, Ginny nodded her head and Hermione removed them. Hermione kissed the inside of Ginny's thighs and smiled.

"Please baby." Ginny almost begged. Hermione slid a finger inside of her and felt Ginny's body contract. Ginny had perfect control.

Hermione sucked softly on Ginny's nub. "Please I need more." Ginny was begging now and Hermione used her tongue against Ginny's clit. Ginny let out a few more words and almost jumped off the bed. Hermione smiled as she repeated the motions until Ginny's body tensed and then relaxed. Ginny let out more words and gulped for air.

Hermione smiled and laid her body next to Ginny's. Ginny reached for Hermione and they wrapped themselves in the blankets.

"I love that . . . love you." Ginny said nuzzling her neck. Hermione agreed and gave Ginny a very deep kiss to show her just how much.

"We need to go see our families." Hermione said after a few moments.

"I know but I don't want to get out of bed." Ginny said looking at the naked form of the woman she loved.

Ginny and Hermione did get out of bed and see both sets of their families. But before they went to sleep they made sure to make the other know just how much they enjoy being with the other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Ok Hermione and Ginny make their trip to the healers not chapter. Now that should be fun. (That's a hint for the think people.) Give me a few days for a new chapter. And as always review, please and thank you.


	14. Baby Day

Notes: Ok I cheated and skipped ahead. Nothing was going to happen in those few months and this is much better to write. One more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy.

- - - August - - -

The heat of the summer had been intense. Hermione had been on bed rest for the last 3 weeks and would be until the baby was born.

Hermione had lost one of the twins, threw no fault of her own. The baby just didn't form correctly and her own body took care if it. It wasn't a god day for Hermione or Ginny but that was 2 months ago.

Hermione as of now was lying in her and Ginny's bed. Ginny was lying next to her naked. Hermione had only a tee-shirt on. She hated sleeping naked with her body looking the way it did.

Hermione felt something, almost like she wet herself. She knew it was her water breaking. Hermione rolled out to get her wand and she cleaned up the mess before waking Ginny.

"Ginny wake up." Hermione whispered into her ear. Ginny rolled over and looked at Hermione, she didn't look happy to be woken.

"My water broke; it's time for the baby." Hermione said looking at Ginny's expression change. Ginny sat up in bed.

"You stay here and I will take care of the calls." Ginny handed Hermione a small bottle. "If the pain gets too bad before I get back take this, it won't hurt the baby." With those words Ginny was gone.

"MUM! DAD!" Ginny called into the fireplace.

Her saw her parents on the couch with not very much on. "Ginny!" Her mother called trying to hide behind her husband. Ginny swore herself for forgetting Thursday was a bad night to Floo call the Burrow.

"Hermione's water broke. I need you to come over to help and Dad can you get Hermione's parents?" Ginny said calmer than he thought he'd be.

"I will go get Jane and Jack." Mr. Weasley grinned. Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace and looked at Hermione sitting on the bed.

"Ok Mione are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"I'm scared." Hermione said crying for the first time that day.

"I will be with you all the way baby." Ginny got a cool cloth and ran it against Hermione's warm forehead.

"We need to change your clothes." Ginny said Hermione nodded and helped Ginny undress her. Soon she was in a tee-shirt of Ginny's. Ginny but on jeans as she didn't everyone of see her in just her knickers.

"Are you sure you want to give birth in my tee-shirt?" Ginny asked a little amused.

"Yes." Hermione scared as a contraction hit. Ginny held her hand and rubbed her back. Molly walked in the room.

"How are we doing Hermione?" Molly asked sitting on the bed.

"It hurts and I don't know if I can do this." Hermione grunted threw a contraction.

"Ok Hermione do you want this with or without pain potion?" Molly asked. "I had my first three without one and my last four with it. I would say take it but it's up to you." Hermione surprisingly looked at Ginny.

"Taking it doesn't take anything away from this baby. No need for it to hurt more than it has too. I want you to be able to look back on this with happy thoughts." Ginny said taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded and Molly handed her the potion. In a moment Hermione felt 10 times better.

Jane walked into the room and smiled. "How are you doing Hermione?" She asked sitting on the other side of the bed as Ginny was.

"Better the pain potion helped. But it's almost time; I can feel it." Hermione said with some fear in her eyes.

"Alright Hermione. I'm going to cheek to make sure you're dilation right." Jane being a woman's doctor as well as a dentist was making this easier.

It took about an hour for Hermione to get ready to push. Ginny sat behind her on the bed and wrapped her body around Hermione's. Ginny could tell how scared Hermione was. Ginny kissed Hermione's neck.

"You can do this baby." Ginny smiled against Hermione neck.

"I hope so." Hermione said as the first contraction hit and she started to push.

"Fuck!" Hermione scared out as a wave of pure pain hit her.

"It hurts . . . it hurts." Hermione yelled out as she pushed. Ginny just held her hand and let her squeeze her hand. She was rubbing her back to help. But nothing seamed to be helping Hermione.

Hermione stopped pushing and feel back on Ginny. Ginny whipped the sweat from her forehead and kissed her neck, the easiest place for her to get to. This was set up as one thing Hermione would let Ginny do to show affection.

Hermione had another contraction and started to push again. Ginny hated to see her in this much pain knowing nothing could be done. Hermione was getting weaker faster than she normally did when fighting or in pain.

"You're doing great baby. So great." Ginny whimpered into her ear after the first hour.

Jane moved to the head of the bed. "This might only take a few hours but this is going to be very hard on Hermione's body. Her hips are a little small for the baby's head. They will be fine it's just going to hurt more." Jane said looking at her daughter and daughter in law.

3 hours later Hermione was still pushing. Ginny could feel how weak she was and didn't know if she would be ok. Hermione was white and moaning and screaming more than Ginny cared for.

"One big push and it's done." Jane called up to Ginny and Hermione. "Just one big push."

"No . . . I'm too weak . . . can't do this." Hermione said as she lay on Ginny's chest.

Ginny knew he needed to motivate her. Anger was the only thing he knew would work as fast as they needed. She needed Hermione to have a reason to not give up.

"You will not leave me to raise this baby on my own. Push baby please push." Ginny tried and Hermione wasn't moving not out of stubbornness but of exhaustion.

"Hermione Granger you have faced the Cruciatus Curse more times than I can count, you have broken you leg and both your arms. You have faced more danger than everyone in this room put together. Push damn it, just fucking push." Ginny yelled. Jane went to yell something but the look on Hermione's face told her not to.

"It's not the same . . . please . . . make it stop . . . make the pain stop." Hermione begged crying.

"You want to prove Malfoy right Hermione. All those times he said you weren't good enough. All the times he said you could never be as good as purebloods. Am I better than you because of my blood?" Ginny could see it was working but not fast enough. Hermione was tried but she lost so much blood and was so weak.

"All those times he called you weak. A slut who was only good at lay there as a pureblood mounted you and fucked the mud out of you" Ginny stopped seeing it was working but Hermione needed to push and now.

Ginny prayed Hermione would forgive her for this. "Are you just a little Mudblood slut, no better than a common whore, for your, superior Pureblood master?" Ginny whimpered; the words burned to say. Hermione suddenly starting pushing as hard as ever and a moment later the sound of a baby was heard. Hermione feel back on Ginny chest again still crying, both were still crying.

"You did it. She's here Mione our baby is here." Ginny said holding Hermione very carefully.

Jane handed Rose to Hermione and Ginny just let her tears fall. She watched as Molly and Jane cleaned Hermione and the baby up and left them to have some time to be alone.

"She's perfect." Ginny said softly. "But knowing her mothers why wouldn't she be?"

"Thank you Ginny. I couldn't have . . . I wanted to give up . . . you saved me . . . Rose too." Hermione said sobbing.

"I'm sorry for what I said . . . the words I used . . . I didn't mean the last thing. God I wish I hadn't said those words." Ginny said looking at Hermione. "I swear I don't think that I just couldn't lose you. I would never call you that, and I'm not better than you." Ginny said crying hard.

"Ginny baby please it's ok. I couldn't have done it without that Ginny. It made me concentrate. I know you don't think like that. I know you were just trying to get me to have our baby girl." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"I love you Hermione and I love you to Rose." Ginny said taking Rose's hand in her. "And It's one hell of a birthday gift." Ginny grinned a moment later. Rose was born at 12:30 on the 11th of August, same day as Ginny.

Ginny looked at Rose, she looked like both Ginny and Hermione. Ginny laughed at the sleeping baby in her wife's arms. She was so perfect. Ginny loved her already, loved her deeply.

Then Ginny looked at Hermione. She was never as beautiful, never so amazing looking to Ginny as right now. Ginny could feel herself falling in love with her, all over again. Ginny bent down and placed soft kisses on each of the girls, and they slept.


End file.
